Perdida
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Quisiera haber esperado... Creo que les hice daño y estoy segura que nunca me van a perdonar, pero no podía aceptar verlos juntos y saber que eran felices… sin mí. Sam y Freddie AU
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Quisiera haber esperado. A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué pasaría si yo regreso a Seattle? Ese era mi hogar… además, allí estaban ellos, eran mis amigos y confidentes, pero cometí un error. Creo que les hice daño y estoy segura que nunca me van a perdonar, pero no podía aceptar verlos juntos y saber que eran felices… sin mí.

Soñé por tantos años con sus besos, su cuerpo, sus ojos… pero después de tres años, estoy segura de haberlo perdido. ¿Quién era y quién soy? Es la pregunta y nunca podré dar una respuesta, el único recuerdo que hay en mi mente, son sus caras horrorizadas… decepcionadas… lágrimas y muchas.

Tengo tantos borrones en mi mente como recuerdos, creo que los borrones ganan por mayoría. Y allí estoy yo, en el hospital de enfermedades mentales de Nueva York, apoyada en mi ventana mientras veía la lluvia caer. Hmm, la lluvia, eran como lágrimas, lágrimas que nunca más saldrán de mis ojos.

"A dormir…" gritaba el celador como todas las noches y como era de costumbre, obedecía como niña buena. Me arropaba solo hasta la rodilla y cerraba mis ojos para tratar de dormir. Y allí iba de nuevo, a soñar con esos ojos marrones que tanto adoraba, con su cuerpo y todo lo que representa ese niño. Antes de dormir, abrí mis ojos nuevamente y enfoqué mi mirada en el estante que nos otorga el hospital.

Nombre: (No tiene)

Edad de ingreso: 19 años aproximadamente.

Procedencia: Seattle.

Familia: (No tiene)

Enfermedad: (Amnesia Severa)

Tiempo: 4 años.

Temperamento: No agresivo.

Nivel: Bajo

Esa era yo… Mi nombre es nadie y mi familia ninguna, solo esperó estar curada pronto para investigar quien soy.


	2. No estoy loca

**Bueno, está es una historia que tiene tiempo en el facebook, no la había publicado por falta de tiempo.. espero les guste...**

**Besos**

**Isa**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**No estoy loca**

-Muy bien, has tenido un progreso impresionante. Has logrado bajar de un paciente agresivo a uno pacifico –dijo el Doctor Franco, un maldito hijo de puta que no me dejaba ser.

Ha pasado todos estos años impidiendo mi rehabilitación, pues claro, no permití que abusara de mí y eso repercutió en mi expediente. Maldita lacra, no merece vivir. Fijé mi mirada en la suya y sonreí, imitando su sonrisa socarrona, él pretendía dejarme más tiempo.

-Sí, lo he logrado. Sin embargo, hay algo que me inquieta… -susurré con pensar.

-Te escuchó -¡Bingo! Su atención estaba completa en mí.

-¿Cómo un doctor tan exitoso como usted, no ha logrado que yo, la paciente más problemática, recuerde su pasado y lo más importante, su nombre? –Sus ojos se inyectaron con ira, me encantaba ser la causante de su estrés. Yo debería ser el caso más difícil que ha pasado por sus manos.

Franco era, en definitiva, el psiquiatra más joven que tiene este hospital. Reconocido a nivel mundial por sus logros, entrar en la mente humana no es una tarea fácil… ¡Pura mierda! Yo logró a diario meterme en su mente, lo estreso y tocó su vena sensible; es fácil, él es un bebé en pañales en este lugar y yo soy el coco que se esconde bajo su cama.

Creo… no, no lo creo. El cometió el error más grande de su vida al meterse conmigo esa noche. De cierto modo, estar rodeado por todas esas personas con problemas… cuando digo problemas, me refiero a grandes y difíciles de manejar. Me gané el respeto de muchos y aprendí a respetar a otros, ¿Qué diferencia tiene este lugar de una cárcel? Yo creo que ninguna.

-Muy bien, hemos terminado contigo, Angelito – ¡Puaj! ¿Qué clase de madre puede llamar a su hija Ángela? Sin embargo, no le di el gusto, sonreí como niña buena y me retiré sin quejarme. Él quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Contorneé mis caderas, ser mujer trae beneficios y el mío era evitar que me drogaran. No necesitaba esa mierda para dormir, además, sería un blanco fácil para doctores enfermos como Franco. Mientras caminaba, una de las "chicas" se acercaba a mí. Mantenía una sonrisa triunfal porque iba a verlo, una zorra completa que va por su presa.

-A estas alturas, todos conocen tu juego –susurré entrecerrando los ojos. ¡Dios! Esté lugar me enferma.

Me dejé caer en uno de los tantos sillones de cuero viejo que había en el lugar, si lo veías desde un punto de vista psicológico, esté lugar enferma a cualquiera y enloquece hasta la persona más cuerda. Desde el punto de vista clínico, es apto para su propósito y desde el personal, ya saben lo que pienso. Suspiré antes de enfocar toda mi atención en la televisión, solo dibujos animados y eso logra que vuelva a replantear algo. ¿Qué nos hace locos, él hecho que este lugar es deplorable o el ver la basura de "Vaca y pollito"? ¿Qué te induce a la locura?

-Hola, chica sin nombre, veo que te fue de maravillas con Franquito –sonreí fijando toda mi atención en Bler, mi mejor amiga en este lugar.

Bler no estaba loca, solo estaba encerrada aquí porque ninguno de sus hijos o nietos la soportan. Si quieren saber mi opinión, esa gente debe pudrirse en el infierno por esa barbaridad. Desearía tener una abuela así, tiene las historias más divertidas que he escuchado… bueno, no recuerdo nada. Sin embargo, no solo son sus historias, son sus sentimientos y todo lo que es, ella es simplemente única.

Su piel arrugada por los años de experiencia y sacrificio, sus ojos verdes y llenos de vida, su cabellera color ceniza y su fortaleza; toda ella era especial. Su familia no sabe lo que se pierde, pero yo me iba a encargar de estar con ella hasta el final.

-Ujum, sabes que nunca tengo un progreso –suspiré aburrida. Todos los días era lo mismo.

-Lo sé, él no se cansa de decirme que yo puedo irme, pero no quiero –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Alguien me necesita aquí y yo nunca la abandonare.

-Vaya, Bler, que chica tan afortunada. –Sí, que relación tan especial tengo con esta señora. La adoro y hace de mis días terribles, más llevaderos.

-Cuéntame, ¿has recordado algo más que miradas y rostros borrosos? –enarqué una ceja y asentí.

-He tenido sueños o debería decir pesadillas. Escucho disparos en algo parecido a un aeropuerto… la verdad, escucho gritos y más gritos –me encogí de hombros y suspiré. –Toda una confusión, Bler.

Ella me miró con esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba, tenía tanta calidez su mirada que me daba tranquilidad. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me atrajo a ella, sabía lo que significaba, otra de sus historias estaba por iniciar. Ella era como un ángel guardián, alguien que llegó a mí para iluminarme.

A la mañana siguiente, abrí mis ojos y me quejé, era frustrante despertar una y otra vez en esa miserable habitación. Busqué con mi mirada el calendario, era día de visita, eso solo quería decir una cosa. Pasaría otro memorable día sola, en el patio con los otros.

Desayuné avena, el alimento de los ganadores, luego me acosté bajo un árbol, que bien se sentía no tener presiones. Entre ignorar a los visitantes y mi descanso, me deje llevar por la tranquilidad del momento. Imágenes nítidas de un baile, un beso y unas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Palabras de amor que susurraban en mi oído, el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, el sentimiento abrasivo de la culminación y sus lágrimas mezclándose con las mías.

Luego, como si se tratara de una película, todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso. Ya no estaba en su cama, ahora estaba tirada en el medio de la carretera con lágrimas en mi rostro. De nuevo, él hizo acto de presencia, supliqué o al menos eso pensaba y él solo pudo negar con la cabeza antes de desaparecer. Nuevamente, todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso.

Ahora estaba en un aeropuerto, una chica estaba a mi lado y me decía que todo volvería a la normalidad y yo sabía que eso era imposible. Había cometido un error muy grave. Una pantalla que indicaba la salida del vuelo de las ocho hacia Seattle y todo se volvió un caos. Un dolor agudo en mi cuello y otro en mi cabeza, los gritos se confundían con el pitido sordo que estaba atormentándome y la oscuridad.

Desperté de golpe, mi respiración estaba agitada y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Odiaba ser tan débil, pero algo de ese sueño no dejaba de atormentarme. Suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme mientras que mi mano subió hasta mi cuello y mi cabeza. Allí había dos cicatrices, el recordatorio que algo malo me había pasado y el límite entre la verdad y la ilusión.

-¿Mal sueño, loca? –Lo miré, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero era el único de la familia de Bler que valía la pena.

-No es tu problema, Bobby –dije con toda intención, él odiaba ese sobrenombre.

-Es Billy, ¿Cuándo rayos lo comprenderás? –Exigió molesto.

-Cuando dejes de llamarme loca, por si no lo has notado, estoy completamente cuerda –dije entre dientes antes de ingresar al hospital con él a siguiéndome.

Subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me acerqué a la ventana, el único lugar en todo el hospital donde podía relajarme.

-Eso lo sé, por ello te someterás a otra evaluación –dijo triunfal.

-Hasta ahora debes saber que mis evaluaciones con Franco son un fracaso total, si es por él nunca saldré de esta pocilga –suspiré molesta. ¿Qué rayos pretendía este imbécil?

-Mi abuela te quiere fuera de este hospital y lo que ella quiere, lo consigo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Así tenga que sopesar una llamada anónima que ponga en duda la integridad profesional del doctorcito.

Lo miré a los ojos, no me estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, no podía ilusionarme, yo era la joya en este hospital. Por mí, había dinero de parte de los contribuyentes, yo era un caso especial. Billy no era una mala persona, solo no me caía bien. Era un hombre apuesto a pesar de tener sus buenos veinticinco años, tenía unos hijos hermosos y sabía que Bler los adoraba.

-No sé que ve mi abuela en ti, pero te quiere en su vida y… -se detuvo a pensar un momento lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Si eres el motivo por el cual mi abuela decidió vivir, lo tomaré.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, tal vez estaba equivocada, pero sostengo que él me cae mal. No lo soporto, es un millonario de mierda que solo pensaba en él… y en su abuela.

-Nos vemos, loca…

-No estoy loca, Bobby… no estoy loca –susurré sin despegar mi frente de la ventana.

-Lo sé… -respondió antes de partir.

undefined


	3. Atardecer

**Capitulo 2  
>Atardecer<br>**  
>Estaba acostada como de costumbre, observando ese viejo estante de madera donde mi nombre estaba en blanco y todas las especificaciones de mi entrada estaban allí. Ingresé a este estúpido hospital a la edad de 19 años, tenía heridas hasta en mi cabello y estaba más perdida que un niño en una feria. Simplemente un caso perdido, así se reducía mis últimos tres años en esta pocilga. De cierto modo estaba algo resentida, ¿acaso nadie me extrañaba? ¿No tenía familia o qué?<p>

Desvié la mirada, tenía dos horas sin apartarla y ahora si tenía serías dudas de estar cuerda. Los sueños se intensificaban y ahora no solo eran peleas, esa escena donde hacia el amor con el hombre sin rostro, así había decidió llamarlo, se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Vaya que me sentía bien, no solo era el placer sino el constante susurro de su parte, donde dejaba más que claro cuánto me amaba.

-Tienes toda la tarde acostada –dijo una de las enfermeras al entrar. –Si sigues con ese estado llamaras la atención de los doctores y nunca podrás salir de este lugar.

¿Para qué salir si estaba sola? No tenía familia o amigos… bueno si los tenía, pero por mis recuerdos no tan gratos, les había hecho daño. Entonces, creo que ellos están mejor sin mí, total no soy la mejor persona ahora y tampoco lo fui en el pasado.

Gruñí al percatarme del toqueteo insistente del pie de la enfermera, podía ser más fastidiosa la niña. Me levanté fingiendo una de mis sonrisas más petulante, la enfermera frunció el ceño y se retiro de mi habitación. Si había un día que odiaba, ese tenía que ser los lunes… o todos. Hoy era el día de "clases", aun no entiendo cómo puedes educar a una persona que está loca y tampoco pretendía meterme en ese ámbito, expresar mis opiniones solo ha traído a mi vida lo peor.

Busqué por todo el lugar a Bler, pero no la encontré lo que se me hizo extraño. Ella solía pasar la tarde compartiendo con sus flores. Sin embargo, no había rastros de ella en el jardín; la busqué por todo el hospital hasta llegar a su habitación, solo para descubrir que sus cosas no estaban allí. A ese punto estaba asustada, ¿Qué le había pasado? Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien y quien mejor que ese estúpido de Franco.

Corrí por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su consultorio, no me importaron los gritos de Sussy, su secretaria y entré sin permiso.

-Franco, ¿Dónde está ella? Por favor dime que nada malo le ha pasado. –Supliqué temerosa. Sin embargo, de su parte solo recibí una sonrisa amarga.

Dos horas más tarde…  
>Recordar mis sueños me mantenía en un mundo de fantasía, me recordaba constantemente el cielo que vivía y ya no viviré. Lo que no logró entender es, porque si me amaba tanto, no lucho para encontrarme. Si renunció a mi tan rápido, puede que solo era mi novio por querer una acompañante de cama.<p>

No me dolía, ni siquiera lo recordaba y para ser sincera, no sentía que lo amaba ya. A veces suelo sentir los vestigios de una mujer enamorada, pero no se puede estar enamorada de la nada o como lo solía llamar, mi hombre sin cabeza. Debo admitir que ese sueño no era el único que me intrigaba, ahora debía determinar si era uno o un simple recuerdo.

"-Eres algo pesada, ¿Por qué lo tratas así…? –una chica de cabellos castaño me regañaba mientras pasaba ese aparato infernal en su cabello, era hermosa y… bueno, simplemente eso.

-No me regañes, Carlota, esa cosa no se merece mejor trato –dije con sorna, pero pude notar a duda y el arrepentimiento al decirlas, no estaba hablando en serio.

-Sí, sé que él es diferente, pero tú no le das chance de entrar a nuestras vidas… ya tienes 18 años y recibe de ti el mismo de hace cinco… -arrugué el rostro ante eso.

-Está bien, hablaré con él. Le diré que lo siento y que me encantaría acompañarlos al estúpido baile… -mi yo más joven se levantó con prisa y realizó el camino más rápido hacia las escaleras de incendio, estaba segura que lo encontraría allí. -¿Qué pasa, ñoño? ¿Por qué no te arreglas?

Escuché un quejido de su parte mientras se giraba molesto para encararme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No fue suficiente humillación ya? –gritó herido. Wow, era una perra al conseguir esa reacción del chico que amaba.

-Lo siento… -susurré y él se sorprendió.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó o gritó mejor dicho.

-Que lo siento, ¿está bien? –grité cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. –No quería decir eso… pero nadie me ha invitado nunca a un baile y menos porque así lo quiere. Las citas o invitaciones que he recibido, son favores de Carly hacía mi… no quiero ser una maldita caridad siempre, entiéndelo… sé que no se justifica, pero prefiero no ir a que me invites por lastima o compromiso –terminé de decirlo todo, su rostro invisible parecía asombrado, al menos eso podía detectar en su frente.

-… yo no te invité por lastima… -él intentó explicarlo, pero yo no se lo permití.

-Estás tan enamorado de Carly que quieres complacerla… yo los escuché la noche pasada cuando ella te decía que sentía lastima por mí porque nadie me había invitado –gruñí ante los recuerdos y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando su respuesta.

-Te lo repito, no te invité por lastima o por complacer a Carly. Lo hice porque quería una noche contigo, disfrutar y bailar contigo, y tal vez recorrer Seattle en limo –sentí mí ceja arquearse y luego mi boca comenzó a abrirse lentamente. –Vamos, yo no alquilaré una limo solo para complacer a Carly, al menos la tengo que utilizar… son 1000 dólares y eso es barato para la cantidad de horas que la usaré.

Suspiré mientras mordía mi labio, estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo…? –pregunté sonriendo.

-Claro que lo sé, Princesa… -mi corazón latió rápidamente ante sus palabras.

-Muy bien, no pienso ayudarte a pagarla –advertí de forma graciosa.

-No esperaba menos… -fue su respuesta.

Después de hablar, subí rápidamente hasta el tercer piso del apartamento de mi amiga, necesitaba algo para salir. No podía creer que esa chica podría tardarse tanto en mí, me tomó como su maniquí personal y lo odiaba. Sin embargo, estaba nerviosa por el baile, esto podría significar mucho o nada, eso lo tenía que descubrir.

Ya en la limosina, no podía dejar de jugar con cualquier cosa que estuviera disponible. Mi amiga sonreía agarrada de manos de un chico algo extraño y él me miraba fijamente, no disimulo en ningún momento del trayecto a la escuela. Cuando llegamos, todos estaban bailando… Pff, que se espera de un baile sino es eso, ¿no?

Buscamos una mesa y no pasaron dos minutos cuando ella se fue con su pareja, me había dejado sola con él. No me gustaban las fiestas, no cuando era obligatorio bailar y a él no parecía agradarle tampoco. Entre silencios incómodos y miradas fugaces, me propuso salir de allí y yo acepté más que dispuesta. Si al principio me parecía aburrida la noche, después cambié de opinión.

Nos burlábamos de la gente, peleábamos sanamente entre nosotros y nos fotografiábamos. A pesar de no ser una actitud mía, me parecía correcta y divertida, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Pero, lo sorprendente sucedió después, entre la oscuridad del interior y el suave aroma de su piel confesamos lo que sentíamos. Creo haber pensado que era una locura cuando sus labios tocaron con urgencia los míos, pero todo rastro de pensamientos se borró de mi mente.

Odio representar a esa chica que se entrega el día de su promo, pero todo sucedió de la nada. Sus manos en mi cuerpo acariciando cada parte de mi piel, sus labios en mi cuello y su respiración agitada me volvieron loca. Entre caricias y besos, él entró en mí y allí fui realmente consciente de nuestra unión, también del dolor punzante que acompañó tal acto.

Borró mis lágrimas entre disculpas y besos, siempre tratando de hacerme olvidar y lo había logrado.

-Esto… no puede… -gemí perdiéndome en las sensaciones que me producía sentirlo entrar y salir, aun dolía y ardía insoportablemente, pero sentía un vago placer sobre todo eso. –No puede estar pasando… tengo que… estar soñando –dije entrecortadamente.

-… no lo es… -susurró con voz temblorosa apoyando su frente con la mía. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas mientras yo aumentaba la velocidad. Al principio él llevaba el ritmo, pero me cansé porque nunca fui sumisa en mis acciones.

Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco ante el movimiento, me sentía poderosa y completa. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza mis piernas y pude sentir como me tensaba; la combinación de sus gruñidos, gemidos, caricias y besos fue más de lo que pude soportar.

-Tenemos que detenernos… puedes… -abrió su boca antes de gemir fuertemente.

-No quedaré… me controlo con pastillas –logré articular tan rápido como pude.

Wow, debí decirlo con anterioridad porque me obligó a ir más rápido. Ya yo no era dueña de mi cuerpo, no podía pensar en nada solo en el sentimiento abrumador de la culminación. Minutos más tarde, ambos despertamos de nuestro letargo y mirándonos a los ojos nos confesamos y profesamos amor."

No estaba segura, pero todo podía ser un sueño de esos que, cuando algo se siente tan bien, se repiten en el mismo escenario.

-Llegamos… -la voz del chofer me sacó de mis pensamientos.

No pude evitar abrir la boca, ese lugar era inmenso.

-La Señora Milano la espera en el balcón –dijo una chica, algo joven.

La seguí atenta ante todo, no podía bajar mi guardia, no después de todos esos años encerrada y envuelta en engaños. Subimos unas escaleras, algo rusticas como su exterior y nos encaminamos hacia un balcón o debería decir terraza, donde Bler me esperaba sonriente.

Yo solo pude correr y abrazarla, la extrañé un montón y eso que solo había dejado de verla por unas cuantas horas. Mi vida ya no era vida sin esa mujer en mi vida.

-Gracias, preciosa, me has devuelto las ganas de luchar y por eso decidí ayudarte –dijo con su tono de voz maternal que tanto amaba. –Así también te sacas ese dolor de culo…

-Franco… -dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo para luego reír a carcajadas.

-La vida es como el amanecer y el atardecer, hermosos pero con un significado oculto. Tu vida y la mía se resume en un atardecer –fruncí el ceño sin entender. –El atardecer marca el final del día y el inicio de otro, eso es nuestra vida. Estamos cerrando una etapa y vamos a iniciar otra, buscaremos nuestro amanecer. Te ayudaré a recordar…

-No quiero recordar… -sentencié decidida.

-¿Qué quieres, preciosa? –preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

Me quedé en silencio por unos momentos, tenía que olvidar a ese hombre porque no era sano recordar algo que no tiene sentido, ni siquiera estoy enamorada. Él solo es eso, recuerdos y nada más; al igual que esa chica que fue mi amiga.

-Quiero empezar de nuevo… -ella volvió a sonreír antes de abrazarme y por primera vez en tres años me sentía en casa.

undefined


	4. Isabel

**Perdida****  
><strong>**Capitulo 3****  
><strong>**Isabel****  
><strong>  
>-Franco, ¿Dónde está ella? Por favor dime que nada malo le ha pasado. –Supliqué temerosa. Sin embargo, de su parte solo recibí una sonrisa amarga.<p>

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo darte esa información –respondió el muy estúpido.

El doctorcito me esquivó mientras llenaba unos informes, pude leer el enunciado del informe y supe que se trataba de una salida. Suspiré en derrota, no iba a lograr sacarle información de ningún tipo, no cuando él debía estar concentrado en ese dichoso informe de salida; no iba a ser la causante de que alguien no obtuviera su libertad. Divina libertad, que no daría yo por salir de estas cuatro paredes, era simplemente desesperante.

Mientras avanzaba distraídamente hacia mi habitación, bueno, si ese hueco podría llamarse así. No noté, en primer momento, a las enfermeras que sacaban mis cosas del cuarto. Me sorprendí mucho al hacerlo, algo estaba sucediendo.

-Hey, ¿Qué hacen con mis cosas? Esa es mi habitación –siseé aumentando la velocidad de mis pasos.

-No se preocupe, la Señora Milano nos envió por usted –dijo un hombre extraño, no estaba solo, había una mujer vestida como ejecutiva junto a él. Reconocí el logo de la empresa de Bler, sin embargo, no entendía nada.

-Tranquilízate, Bler salió por cuenta propia de este lugar –explicó Franco con aspereza. –Toma asiento, tenemos que hablar…

Para ninguna de las enfermeras, doctores y personal de este hospital psiquiátrico le es indiferente mi comportamiento hacia él. Desde que comenzó con su estúpido tratamiento que consistía en electroshock y sabrá Dios como le llamaran a ese montón de basura que utilizó en mí, nada de eso necesitaba. Después de gastar todo su arsenal de incompetencia en mí, decidió que lo correcto era diagnosticarme amnesia, era un estúpido, para llegar a esa conclusión no se necesitaba mucho.

-Bien, te has dado cuenta que tus cosas ya no están en la habitación 413 –no era una pregunta, solo estaba afirmando lo evidente. –Eso se debe a que, todo el consejo de doctores, han decidido que no estás loca. Extraño sabiendo que hace pocas semanas fue negada tu salida, ¿no lo crees? –no pasé por alto la ironía en su voz. Sé que lo hacía para hacerme entender, pero estaba tan sorprendida con la noticia que lo dejé pasar.

-¿Puedo salir? –pregunté temerosa, ¿A dónde iría ahora?

-Eso es lo que he dicho, sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que debes saber –dijo mientras ojeaba su libro de historia. Una carpeta vieja y maloliente que siempre llevaba encima. –Estarás bajo el cuidado de Bler, ella tomó tu caso en sus manos. No estoy de acuerdo en dejarte salir, a veces ni controlas ese temperamento salvaje que posees, pero es su decisión.

No le respondí, no valía la pena gastar tiempo y saliva en alguien como él. Una de las enfermeras se acercó a mí con mucho cuidado y me ofreció ropa, ropa de verdad, no el feo y gastado pijama que solía usar en este lugar. No le di las gracias, solo lo tomé y me escabullí en uno de los baños. No pasé por alto el temblor de mi cuerpo y las lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, diablos… deseaba con todas mis fuerzas salir de ese lugar.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, me miré en el espejo y me sorprendió lo que vi. Era una mujer de veintitantos años, total aun no sabían mi edad con exactitud, solo suponían que tenía 19 años cuando ingresé. Mi cabello estaba algo opaco y enmarañado, no era de esperarse lo contrario cuando tenías que lavarlo con el mismo jabón de baño, situaciones precarias es igual a medidas extremas. Mi cuerpo era todo lo contrario a lo que recuerdo, estoy un poco más desarrollada, más mujer, pero con algo de delgadez extrema.

-Ange…

-Me dices de esa forma y amaneces inconsciente –advertí sin contemplaciones.

-Muy bien, te están esperando. Es hora de que firmes y te vayas –respondió la enfermera algo molesta.

Como era normal en mí, no di las gracias y le pase por un lado sin mirarla. Llegué al pasillo nuevamente, donde dos hombres esperaban por mí, me pidieron que los siguiera y eso hice, lo que sea por no estar más en ese lugar.

Llegamos a un portón negro con abarrotes y un metal que lo recubre, algo grande y difícil de burlar, como he dicho antes, esto es como una cárcel. Uno de los hombres enseñó el papel que dictaba mi libertad, los vigilantes asintieron y abrieron la puerta, en ese momento me quede paralizada. Ahora no estaba tan segura de querer salir, todo lo que estaba afuera era desconocido para mi, por cuatro años fui prisionera de mi propia enfermedad y ahora me dejan ir así por así.

-Señorita, tenemos un viaje largo que hacer, necesitamos que suba a la camioneta –lo escuchaba perfectamente, pero no podía mover un musculo de mi cuerpo, estaba aterrada.

Tomé aire y me armé de valor, Bler me estaba esperando y no me podía dar el lujo de ser una cobarde, hoy no. El viaje fue largo como bien me advirtieron, pero cuando llegamos no pude evitar sorprenderme, esa casa era inmensa. Por otro lado, Bler me estaba esperando, se le veía radiante en su casa, en su entorno. Hablamos de muchas cosas antes de irnos a dormir, los viejos hábitos no se quitan fácilmente.

Después de una noche difícil, en la que no pude dormir con propiedad, me rendí a seguir luchando por un descanso y decidí bajar, eran las siete de la mañana cuando eso. En la casa habían muchas personas, trabajadores y guardaespaldas, todos comenzando con su jornada del día. Cada vez que pasaba por un lugar, me saludaban como si fuera dueña y señora de esta casa. Eso me incomodaba algo, no estoy acostumbrada a los lujos y menos a las comodidades, y según los recuerdos de mi pasado, tampoco.

-Muchas gracias por su visita, fue de mucha ayuda –escuché la voz de Bler en la terraza.

-Para usted, el mundo si lo desea, abuelita –fruncí el ceño ante la respuesta, su lenguaje moldeado era típico de un ex presidiario. A veces me pregunto cómo rayos sé eso, me asusta.

-Bueno, querido, cuidado en la calle. Saludos a tu esposa de mi parte –vi como se abrazaban antes de retirarse. –Oh, aquí estás. Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

-¿La verdad? No, no pude –susurré tomando asiento a su lado, me dejé caer en su regazo y comenzó a hacer su habitual caricia.

-Trata de hacerlo, sé que es difícil –susurró con su voz de abuelita. -¿Sabes quién es ese chico?

-¿El que se acaba de ir? –ella asintió y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Él consiguió todo tu pasado, en está simple carpeta amarilla –toda mi atención se fue hacia esa carpeta.

Todo mi pasado estaba allí, mi nombre, mi familia, mis amigos, todo. ¿Quería yo saber de un pasado que parecía ser doloroso? ¿Quería volver a eso? Puede que tenga una madre, un padre, amigos, un ex novio al cual le hice daño y que de seguro se alegro por mi muerte. Diablos, no quiero eso…

-Según dicen tus registros, naciste en Seattle y… -la detuve, no quería saber más.

-No quiero, Bler. No deseo saber de mi pasado, ni de lo que deje allí. Por favor, no me obligues a ir por ese camino… -supliqué con voz temblorosa.

-Está bien, mi niña… por ahora –sé que en sus palabras había una advertencia implícita, pero por ahora no estaba preparada para volver. –Te registraré bajo mi apellido, serás como una hija más para mí. Estudiaras lo mismo que estudiabas antes de tu accidente e ingresaras en mis empresas si así lo deseas. Quiero que tengas una vida nueva, una visión diferente. Ya nada quedará de esa niña que murió hace cuatro años y medio en el aeropuerto de Nueva York.

-No sigas intentándolo, no quiero saber nada de mi pasado –espeté sin emoción. –Solo espero poder estar a la altura de lo que pretendo ser.

-Lo estarás, Isabel… lo estarás –yo solo pude sonreír ante la mención de mi nuevo nombre. Bler me había contado que, si hubiese tenido niña ese sería su nombre y estoy contenta de ser digna para ella.


	5. Seattle

**Perdida**  
><strong>Seattle<strong>

-Debes terminar todo, la presidenta de la empresa estará por llegar –dijo Elena Ferguson con desdén, estaba sentada en su escritorio limándose las uñas mientras su subordinado hacía todo el trabajo. –Se dice que es una mujer muy temida en Nueva York y que goza del sufrimiento de las personas, así que más te vale impresionarla con ese comunicado de bienvenida.

-Se, se… no te preocupes –susurró él con aburrimiento, tenía más de quince minutos escuchando babosadas de esa mujer.

-¡Oh! Otra cosa, debes arreglar el salón principal, Benson. Nadie lo hace como tú –dijo con sorna Elena, le encantaba hacerlo rabiar. Para ella, las personas inferiores debían ser tratadas de esa forma.

-Muy bien, ¿algo más? –Preguntó el castaño alzando una ceja, ya no la soportaba.

-Nada más, bajaré al segundo piso. Tengo arreglos con mi jefe –su tono era seductor y meloso, le daba asco esa mujer.

Se creía la dueña de la empresa, solo por ser la mano derecha del vicepresidente o su amante, no estaba seguro como llamarle. Él se dio cuenta el mismo día que asumió su cargo, las miradas y gestos lo decían todo, pero ese no era su problema. Freddie se levantó y caminó hacia uno de los ventanales, tenía dos años en el sur de la ciudad, ya había olvidado a muchos de sus amigos, personas que le recordaban a su madre y a ella. En realidad, no había olvidado a ninguno, solo quería no pensar en ellos.

Freddie se había mudado de Brushwell hace dos años, desde la muerte de su madre. No había motivos para que se quedara, su amiga Carly estaba viviendo en California y casi no se hablaban, ambos estaban ocupados, pero siempre conseguían un espacio para saber de sus vidas.

Su vida era solitaria, no tenía amigos porque su trabajo no se lo permitía y a decir verdad, su vida no era tan interesante como para llamar la atención. ¿Qué les iba a decir? "Hola, mi nombre es Fredward Benson, tengo 26 años de edad y vivo solo en un apartamento de soltero. Además, no tengo novia porque sigo extrañando a mi antiguo amor que murió en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, en el atentado del 22 de Octubre". Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios y luchó por mantener sus lágrimas, no quería dar un espectáculo del cual, Elena, se burlaría.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto aquel día, estaba muy molesto con Sam, su antigua novia. La encontró besando a un tipo a las afueras del hotel, aunque sabía que su escusa era valedera, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. El hombre que estaba besando Sam, le había cubierto los ojos y ella pensó que se trataba del castaño. Después de mucho hablarlo con Carly, su coraje había bajado solo un poco, pensaba hablar con ella antes de llegar a Seattle, pero pasó.

Un loco apareció en el aeropuerto y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, luego fueron detonadas varias bombas. Cuando fue consciente de su alrededor, se encontraba en una camilla de hospital, después de dos días del atentado. Buscó a Carly y a Sam, encontró a su amiga, pero a su novia fue imposible y en el hospital solo le dieron una respuesta.

Freddie cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar aquellas palabras, ya no podía con ellas, sino conseguía un respiro de su vida se volvería loco.

-"Señorita, más le vale salir de aquí si no quiere que llamé al guardia" –la voz de la insufrible secretaria de Elena retumbó en su "oficina". –Benson…

El gritó se escuchó por todo el piso, el aludido giró los ojos y salió hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba, pero no estaba sola. Había una mujer con ella, ella estaba vestida algo informal para el protocolo escogido por los dueños de la empresa.

-Benson, acompaña a la señorita hacia la salida –le ordenó con molestia.

-Yo no pienso salir, le dije que tengo que esperar todas las cosas que van a la presidencia…

-Si eres una repartidora, todos esperan en el área de obreros. Benson, ya sabes que hacer –dijo está vez más molesta.

Freddie observó a la rubia y suspiró, estaba cansado de ser su mandadero, él estaba allí para hacer y crear complementos para PeraPhone. Un año y medio en esa empresa para nada, no lograba presentar ninguno de sus inventos.

-Lo siento, no puedo dejarte aquí porque me costara mi empleo –susurró Freddie con fastidio. –Sígueme, te acompañaré…

-¿Qué le pasa a esa vieja? –Preguntó con molestia.

-Ella es así, parece estar molesta con el mundo… siempre –respondió con simpleza.

-¿Siempre? No sé que se cree…

El castaño no siguió hablando, la verdad no quería. Cuando llegaron al área de obreros. Allí, él se dejó caer en una silla y cerró los ojos cansado.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo? –Preguntó con sorpresa.

-Sí, te dije que lo haría. Nunca rompo mis promesas –ella sonrió y le dio la mano.

-Me llamo Isabel –se presentó con la mayor naturalidad.

-Mi nombre es Fredward, pero puedes decirme Freddie…

**********

**Isabel**

Estoy cansada de ese estúpido viaje y ahora tengo que presentarme en la empresa, hacer que todos noten mi presencia y sepan que yo soy una de los dueños. Mi secretaría y mejor amiga, viajó conmigo desde Nueva York, ella arreglaría todo el papeleo del hotel y todo lo demás, hasta conseguir un apartamento para las dos.

Sé que dije jamás volver a Seattle, pero la muerte de Bler me hizo volver. Yo sé que eso hubiese querido, quiero honrar su muerte de esa forma. Quisiera pensar que ella no quería que descubriera mi pasado, pero sé que ese fue uno de sus principales objetivos a lo largo de esos tres años. Mientras andaba el coche, trate de imaginarme mi antigua vida, de seguro caminaba por esas calles llenas de personas, seguramente tenía amigos y hasta posiblemente un novio, como con el hombre que se mantiene en mis sueños.

Suspiré antes de girarme y hablar con Steffy, mi mano derecha, mi mejor amiga.

-Hasta ahora no sé si sea buena idea presentarme acá –dije con desdén, la verdad tenía miedo de descubrir mi pasado.

-Si lo es, Bler te quería aquí y yo sé que tú también lo quieres –dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios, odiaba que me conociera tanto.

-Eso lo sé, en este lugar está mi pasado… -susurré mirando por la ventanilla.

El coche se detuvo.

-Señorita Milano, llegamos a Corporación Pera –le sonreí nada emocionada y bajé del coche.

Era un edificio grande, como toda la empresa en sí. Bler era una accionista mayoritaria en esta corporación, famosa en verdad por su tecnología y diversidad en productos. En esos últimos años, aparte de estudiar, me preparaba para asumir un cargo dentro de la empresa. Jamás nos imaginamos, hablo de Billy y de mí, que las acciones serían divididas en partes iguales; la familia entera luchó por quitarnos eso y muy dentro de mí lo deseaba, pero la herencia era a prueba de tontos, no había ningún fallo en ella.

-Es hora, amiga, debemos enfrentar esto… -Steffy sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza. –No piensas cambiarte, ¿verdad?

-De mi parte estará implantar un nuevo estilo, viernes libre de trajes –susurré entre risas. –Vamos…

Entramos en ese edificio lleno de personas, todas y cada una con un uniforme. El protocolo creado por los dueños era ley, sin embargo, propuse un cambio y lo aceptaron.

-Iré por el ascensor de carga, imagino que todo el equipo está allí esperando. Piso 33, que no se te olvide –dijo ella desviándose hacia el área de obreros.

Decidí dar un pequeño recorrido por la empresa, pero en vez de tener una gratificante visión de los que serían mis empleados, me lleve una sorpresa. Todos y cada uno de ellos me trataron de la patada, solo por mi vestimenta; juzgaron la tapa sin revisar el interior.

-Disculpe, ¿Puedo ayudarle? –Preguntó una mujer con porte de mesera.

-Oh, sí. Busco la oficina presidencial… -no me dejó terminar, ella solo se limitó a gritarme.

-Señorita, más le vale salir de aquí si no quiere que llamé al guardia –mi boca se abrió ante la sorpresa, ni en Nueva York era tratada de esa forma. –Benson…

Sus gritos se escucharon en todo el edificio y si no fue así, estuvo cerca. Un hombre alto y castaño salió de un hueco, que para mí era similar a un armario de conserje que otra cosa. Caminó con fastidio hacia nosotras y se limitó a escuchar las órdenes de esa mujer.

-Lo siento, no puedo dejarte aquí porque me costara mi empleo –susurró Freddie con fastidio. –Sígueme, te acompañaré…

Caminamos hasta el elevador, quería saber a dónde iba a parar todo esto. Dijo una que otra palabra antes de llegar al área de obreros, estaba desolada, de seguro Steffy y todo el combo se encontraba arriba.

-Y… ¿en qué trabajas aquí? –Pregunté interesada. Ese hombre tenía que ser todo menos un cargo de alto rango.

-Soy coordinador de programación y creación de aplicaciones para PeraPhone –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué haces metido en un nido de ratas? –grité sin poderlo evitar. Él me sonrió y fijó su mirada en la pared.

-Ese es el lugar que me corresponde, según Elena –respondió con simpleza.

-A ver si entendí, ¿Elena es tu jefe?

-Sí, ella es una gerente en mi área –me mordí el labio y suspiré, este lugar necesitaría más cambios del que pensé.

-Bueno… cuéntame de tus creaciones, ¿Cuántas has lanzado? –Estaba muy interesada en sus creaciones, tal vez posee algo nuevo e innovador que sacar al mercado.

-Ninguna, no me desempeñado mi cargo desde que entré –susurró con amargura. –Pero si quieres saber cuáles son mis creaciones, puedo mostrarte unas…

Él saco su PeraPhone y comenzó a buscar aplicaciones, eran realmente buenas y bien preparadas, este hombre vale todo lo que dice. Cuando pretendía presentarme de nuevo, pero está vez formalmente, una mujer nos interrumpió.

-Benson –bramó sin contemplaciones. –Milano ya está en el edificio, exactamente en su oficina vacía y sin una carta de bienvenida. Esto se verá reflejado en tu salario.

Freddie suspiró y pude notar sus nudillos apretados por la ira.

-Sube y llévate a esta para que ayude a los obreros –sentenció antes de desaparecer.

-Disculpa todo esto, aquí hacen lo que se les da la gana –él sin enterarse me había dado todas las herramientas para hacer y deshacer a mi antojo, las cosas iban a cambiar pronto y ya tenía a la mano mi primer cambio.

Subimos por el ascensor, un viaje de cinco minutos hasta el piso 33. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, todo el lugar estaba revolucionado. Gente corría a diestra y siniestra, muchos rostros asustados y poco entendimiento entre ellos. Seguí a Freddie hasta la oficina principal, mi oficina.

-Hasta que llegaste, Benson, arregla las mesas con tu nueva amiguita –la mujer que conocí como Elena trataba a este hombre como su sirviente.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en la cara horrorizada de Steffy, entendía su disgusto y miedo, pero con ella nunca podría molestarme.

-Quiero disculparme con usted, Señorita Milano, pero la gente acá es incompetente –dijo Elena mirando fijamente a Steffy, que no apartaba la mirada de mi rostro.

Se podría decir que una de mis habilidades era, no mostrar mis sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando estaba molesta.

-No la disculpo, Señorita… ¿Elena, cierto? –la mujer se giró frunciendo el ceño y bufando.

-No te hablaba a ti, entrometida –giré los ojos ante su estupidez.

-Steffy, quiero que llames a Billy y le digas que hemos llegado bien, uno que otro problema en la empresa, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con cambios –las últimas palabras iban dirigidas de lleno a esa mujer.

-¿Algo más, Señorita Milano? –eso fue intencional, lo sé porque la conozco. Ella puede ser imprudente y algo torpe, pero en situaciones como estas, su actitud era la mejor.

-Sí, necesito una laptop mientras llega mi computadora y comenzaremos con el cambio de personal… -me mordí mis labios para no reír ante la cara de asombro de Elena. –Cierre la boca, Elena, moscas pueden entrar y eso no es agradable.

Vi como muchos contenían sus carcajadas y ella se enrojecía de ira. Me senté sobre un mesón y proseguí con mi discurso.

-Una empresa no está para criar nido de avispas, donde comande una abeja reina y todos los obreros le teman y respeten. Una empresa es un lugar donde se crea un millón de posibilidades, tanto para el jefe y subordinado, como para los clientes de la misma –dije mirando fijamente a la mujer, que a estas alturas no sabía dónde meterse. –Mi abuela me enseñó que todos deben ser tratados con respeto, desde el obrero de limpieza hasta el más alto miembro, y pretendo hacer lo que me enseño.

Un silenció se adueño del lugar, eso me permitía pensar mi próximo movimiento.

-Señorita Elena, no necesitaré más de sus servicios y tampoco de su secretaria –sus rostros eran un poema. –Pueden ir a recursos humanos por sus cheques y de paso, el Vicepresidente puede acompañarlas.

-Pero está empresa no será nada sin un… -levanté mi mano para hacerla callar.

-Eso está solucionado, Freddie Benson asumirá ese cargo y revisaré los expedientes para saber quién ocupará tu puesto –me levanté y caminé hasta el ventanal, Seattle no era un lugar tan feo, pero tampoco tenía el atractivo de Nueva York.

-Algo más, Señorita… -la voz de una de las recepcionistas llamó mi atención, supe quien era porque la vi al entrar.

-Sí, subes como mi secretaría y Steffy, trabajaras en conjunto con Benson, será un excelente asesor y compañero de trabajo para ti –su rostro se lleno de sorpresa. –Ahora, quiero estar un momento a solas con Benson, Marín y mi secretaria. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron y quedé a solas con ellos tres, supe que esto sería un reto fácil de cumplir.


	6. Primer día

**Perdida  
>Primer día<br>**  
><strong>Freddie<strong>

¿Yo? ¡Vicepresidente! ¡Qué locura! En menos de una hora, conocí a esta mujer que resultó ser la accionista mayoritaria de esta empresa y no solo eso, me asciende en un dos por tres. Ella, Isabel Milano, era de estatura media y rubia. Su forma de expresarse me hacía recordar algo, pero en estos momentos, no recuerdo qué.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó a Bianca.

-Bi… Bianca –respondió con temor, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tiene el mismo tiempo que yo en esta empresa y aun no ha sido tratada como se debe.

-Mi primera orden, Bianca, es cero temores. No te trataré como lo hacían tus antiguos jefes… -inició paseando por la amplia oficina. –Quiero que me consigas los reglamentos de este lugar. Me disculpan si están a acostumbrados a este uniforme, pero apesta… parece un funeral -¡Dios! No soy el único, alguien me entiende.

-Otra cosa, Señorita…

-Isabel, solo así. Detesto las formalidades, dejemos eso para las reuniones con los accionistas –la castaña sonrió un poco y asintió. –Por cierto, mientras revisó los expedientes, para tratar de arreglar el enredo en este sitio, serás la secretaria de Benson. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

-Gracias, Isabel –la aludida sonrió y asintió.

La mujer que conocí como Steffy se levantó emocionada.

-Nunca imaginé que me dieras esta oportunidad, amiga, aun no me graduó…

-La corporación Pera se conoce, por la cantidad de aplicaciones para sus diferentes productos. La variedad y el estilo, eso se logra gracia a la gente joven, aunque no soy vieja, mi lado es la gerencia –dijo causando admiración de mi parte, tenía unos ideales muy buenos. –Eso es lo que queremos. Benson, esas aplicaciones que me mostraste irán al mercado o dejo de llamarme Isabel. Así que prepara una presentación para la semana que viene, invitaré a mi hermano y lo expondrás ante los accionistas.

Mi corazón se aceleró, esto debía ser un sueño, muy difícil de creer por cierto.

-Cuando lancemos ese producto al mercado, toda tu familia y amigos podrán asistir… -sentenció sonriente.

-No… no tengo familia –sonreí con tristeza.

Ella hizo un mohín con sus labios que me resultaba tan familiar, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarla fijamente. Algo en su rostro me traía una sensación de familiaridad, algo que no había sentido nunca. De pronto, mi celular comenzó a repicar, no sabía que tan flexible era mi nueva jefa, así que decidí no contestar. Pero siguió sonando y ella fijó sus ojos azules sobre los míos.

-Responde, no tengo problemas –dijo entretenida en el paisaje.

Miré mi teléfono y era un número desconocido, estuve tentado a no responder, pero decidí hacerlo.

-Buenas tardes, Fredward Benson –dije con voz moderada.

"-¿Freddie? ¡Oh por Dios! Pensé que nunca te conseguiría…" –gritó la voz de una mujer al otro lado.

-¿Te conozco? –Respondí tratando de recordar esa voz.

"-Soy Carly, estoy en Seattle… acabo de firmar los papeles de un apartamento, viviré aquí" –chilló de forma rápida y con mucha emoción.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! –no pude evitar gritar esas palabras, ya luego habría tiempo de arrepentirse. –Envíame tu dirección por un mensaje, tengo mucho que contarte, Carls… te extrañé…

"-Yo también, eres mi mejor amigo, Freddie" –dijo con voz temblorosa. "-Te tengo que colgar, espera mi mensaje. Adiós, te quiero…"

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no había reparado en cuanto la había extrañado y cuanto necesitaba un amigo. Era difícil, después de todo, había conocido a Carly cuando tenía solo diez y me convertí en su amigo a los doce, allí también conocí al único amor de mi vida.

-Alguien importante, supongo… -la voz de Isabel me sacó de mi letargo emocional.

-Hmm, sí, es mi mejor amiga –le sonreí y ella me correspondió.

El resto de la reunión se baso en buscar una nueva forma de trabajo, tanto en los puestos y asignaciones del personal. A pesar de ser el Vicepresidente, iba a orientar a Steffy en mi antiguo cargo, le explicaría y asesoraría todo lo que pudiera. Intercambiamos teléfonos, por si había cualquier detalle que se nos pasara por alto, durante el fin de semana. Luego bajé por un taxi, había quedado con ella en vernos y cenar juntos, en su nuevo apartamento.

Esperé por más de una hora un taxi disponible, conociendo a Carly, debía estar comiéndose las uñas y algo histérica. Para completar el asunto, comenzó a llover.

-¡Qué raro, Seattle! –dije observando mi ropa, estaba empapado.

Comencé a caminar hasta mi apartamento, solo tenía que cambiarme y avisarle que llegaría un poco tarde. Al llegar, entré en mi apartamento y me desvestí para darme una ducha rápida. Busqué algo cómodo, pero no tan informal, de todas formas no era una cena lujosa. Al terminar, bajé las escaleras y me dispuse a esperar un taxi. Sin embargo, un Porsche gris se estaciono justo al frente.

-Necesitas que te lleven, supongo –dijo la rubia entre risas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer el parecido que tenía con ella. Su sonrisa, su cabello, aunque liso está vez, y sus muecas… todo. Ahora sabía porque me sentía tan extraño con ella, era su parecido con Sam.

-¿Te quedaras allí o vendrás?

Su tonó de voz exasperado, su forma de mirarme, la forma de mirar a los demás. ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Sin responderle, entré al convertible algo tenso, ¿Cómo iba a actuar ahora?

-¿A dónde te llevo? Eso sí, tienes que guiarme porque no recuerdo nada de Seattle –la vi fruncir el ceño extrañada, pero rápidamente borró su expresión y me sonrió.

-Avenida 87… te guio –murmuré en respuesta.

La miré de reojo y sonreí ante su atuendo. Estaba vestida con un par de jean ajustados y una camisa a rayas, lista para una cita. Ella debía ser una mujer muy solicitada, era muy hermosa.

-¿Conoces un buen sitio para cenar? Muero de hambre y la verdad es que no cuento con Steff –murmuró con los ojos fijos en la carretera. –Está cansada, no se acostumbra a este tipo de movilizaciones… -comentó sonriente.

-¿Eres de Nueva York? –Ella alzó una ceja divertida y yo me sonroje. –Quiero decir, ¿nacida allá?

-No, la verdad no sé donde nací –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. –Pero eso no me importa, mi abuela me adopto y me ayudó lo suficiente como para defenderme.

Así que era adoptada, pues me alegra saber que personas como Bler Milano, prácticamente dueña y fundadora de esta empresa hiciera algo así. Le indiqué el camino en todo momento, esta chica me caía mejor a cada momento, tenía una forma peculiar de ver el mundo y unos ideales bien formados. Cuando llegamos, ella me sonrió y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderle.

-Bien, señorito, ha llegado sano y salvo –dijo de forma graciosa.

-Gracias… Hmm, estaré con una amiga de infancia y cenaré con ella… ¿quieres venir? –Isabel se mordió el labio pensativo.

¡Mierda! ¡Es idéntica! Esto traerá consecuencias si no me controlo. No podían existir dos personas iguales, ¿verdad? Aparte de Melanie.

-Está bien, espero no sea una trampa para emborracharme y secuestrarme. No quiero explicar que acepte la invitación de un ñoño –mi respuesta automática fue ahogar un grito. Ella borró su sonrisa y comenzó a morderse el labio con nerviosismo. –Disculpa, no fue mi intención insultar…

-No, no… no hiciste nada. Es solo que te pareces a alguien que conocí –dije con tristeza mientras me bajaba del coche.

-¿Conocías? –Preguntó interesada y yo solo asentí.

-Ella murió… -el resto del camino hasta el apartamento de Carly, fue en completo silencio.

Yo no quería dar mala impresión, de seguro estaba pensando que era una persona extraña. Llegamos al apartamento 10-D y toqué el timbre, escuchamos los pasos apresurados de Carly y al abrir la puerta me sorprendí. Estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, es más estaba radiante y no sabía por qué. Tenía un conjunto a cuadros con unos tacones, me atrevería a decir que se veía más alta.

-¡Freddie! ¡Estás aquí! Ya me iba a volver loca sin noticias tuyas –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Oh no! No ahora por favor, no quería llorar.

-No vayas a llorar. Te extrañé –dije estrechándola en mis brazos.

-Yo también… ¿siete años?

-Sí… -susurré separándome de ella. Busqué con la mirada a Isabel y ella me sonrió. –Ven… Carly te presento a Isabel, mi jefa en Corporación Pera.

Carly abrió los ojos como platos, ella si había notado su parecido, pero lo supo disimular.

-Un placer conocerte, Carly Shay –Isabel frunció el ceño sin borrar la sonrisa.

-El placer es mío. Disculpa por aparecer sin previo aviso, pero el chico acá lo vio conveniente –bromeó entre risas.

-Difícil de creer, pero siete años sin verlo lo cambiaron, creo –ella hizo una mueca difícil de descifrar y nos hizo pasar. –Es idéntica… ¡Dios! –chilló quedo, solo para mí. –Amor, baja que ya llegó…

¿Amor? Está noche iba a ser interesante. Carly me presentó a su novio, ellos decidieron mudarse a Seattle por dos motivos, ambos un secreto total para nosotros, al menos para mí. Charlamos de los viejos tiempos, incluyendo a Isabel en todas nuestras conversaciones, resultó ser muy conversadora y graciosa. Ellas conectaron al instante, se reían y bromeaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Bien, a lo que vengo… -susurró nerviosa mi amiga. –Freddie Benson, ¿aceptarías ser mi padrino de bodas?

Mi mandíbula llegó al suelo y casi grité de la emoción, mi mejor amiga se iba a casar. ¿Y qué creía ella? ¿Qué mi respuesta iba a ser negativa?

-Me encantaría –dije sin dejar de sonreír.

Una semana después me encontraba apartando la pila de currículos, que revisábamos desde esa mañana. Se había hecho tantos cambios con el personal y la posición de los apartamentos, que me tenía agotado. Isabel no se veía diferente, estaba algo molesta porque no había almorzado, hasta en eso se parecía a Sam.

Dejamos de lado el trabajo y bajamos a un restaurant para almorzar, me costaba admitirlo, pero me encantaba la actitud de esta chica. Nos hicimos amigos tan rápido y, aunque suene extraño, formamos un extraño cuarteto ya que Steffy y Bianca. Gustos diferentes y personalidades diferentes, pero parecíamos congeniar más ella y yo.

Sin embargo, nada era igual a mi relación con Sam, nada ni nadie cambiaría eso en mi vida.


	7. Mejores amigos

**Perdida**

**Mejores amigos **

**Freddie**

Estaba exhausto, moría por acostarme en mi cama, cerrar los ojos hasta el día siguiente, donde comenzaba mi rutinaria vida. Aunque debía admitir que ya no me parecía tan molesto trabajar, aun me costaba acostumbrarme a mi nuevo puesto. Mi madre hubiera estado orgullosa de mí, ella era la que más confiaba en mis habilidades. Ella había muerto tan repentinamente, su corazón falló sin razón aparente, ella solo se quedo dormida y al día siguiente no despertó.

Nadie puede imaginarse el dolor que siento todos los días al no tenerla a mi lado… al no tener a esas dos mujeres que me hacían sentir vivos. Me costó mucho sobrellevar la muerte de Sam, pero la muerte de mi madre fue la gota, todo en mí cambio.

De pronto, sentí el suave tacto de una mano, intentaba borrar los rastros de lágrimas. Ni siquiera lo había notado. Me giré solo para encontrarme con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en años, ese azul me cautivaba y me tranquilizaba. Isabel tenía un efecto en mi muy familiar, era como si ya la conociera.

-¿Puedo saber qué te sucede? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Su tacto cálido me llenaba de paz y una tranquilidad que no pensaba conseguir.

-Solo estaba recordando a mi madre y a la mujer que marco mi pasado, y que nunca olvidaré –susurré mirando fijamente el suelo. –Su nombre era Samantha, ella era mi novia hasta que murió… -mi voz se quebró, no podía evitarlo, aun me dolía su perdida. –Y mi madre, Marissa…murió hace dos años.

La vi morderse el labio y fruncir el ceño, sabía que no era fácil dar consejos y menos cuando el tema resultaba ser tan doloroso para una persona, la entendía perfectamente bien, no necesitaba palabras de aliento porque no la conseguiría nunca. Sin embargo, ella se acercó a mí y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar.

-¿Sabes? Algo que me anima mucho cuando estoy triste es viajar al cielo y caer en picada… sé que necesitas –cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sorprenderme, conocía bien sus palabras. "Viajar al cielo y caer en picada"… eso significaba… -No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Entrelazo sus dedos entre los míos y comenzó a llevarme hacia elevador, no puse resistencia en ese acto, tampoco me importó que alguien nos observará puesto que la oficina estaba desolada. Esperamos varios minutos hasta llegar al sótano, donde Isabel guardaba su auto. Jamás podré explicarme como puedo sentir tanta confianza en esta mujer; sí, es hermosa y más, pero apartando eso, me sentía muy bien con ella y sabía que me escucharía. A solo semanas sabía que era especial, en tan poco tiempo se convirtió en una gran amiga.

Isabel tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras manejaba hasta la feria, en cambio, yo me sentía cada vez más afligido. Sin embargo, tenía que dejarlo atrás y avanzar. La vida me la había quitado y de eso nada podía cambiar, murió y era hora de seguir adelante. Cuando llegamos a la feria, sentí la presión familiar en mi pecho. En este lugar le dije a Sam que estaba enamorado de ella, que ya no era una simple atracción y ella me regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que recuerdo.

-Hey, Freddie, mira esto… -su voz me sacó de mi letargo. –Buenas noches, ¿Cuánto por subir…?

-Dos tickets… -respondió un señor sin mirarla.

-Toda la noche –dijo ella animada.

El señor levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja.

-Yo diría que 500 dólares y al menos que seas millonaria, dudo que puedas pagarlo –Isabel comenzó a reír, debo admitir que me extrañaba su actitud.

-Bueno, ¿Qué le parece cinco mil dólares? –El anciano casi se infarta, como yo. Esta mujer estaba loca.

-Diría que puede dormir en el si quiere…

-Perfecto… -respondió Isabel complacida. –Ahora vamos –susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Subir de nuevo a la rueda de la fortuna me trajo recuerdos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas más no permití derramarlas, solo quería superarlo.

-¿Sabes? No recuerdo la última vez que me subí a la rueda de la fortuna –susurró Isabel con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. –Solo sé que aun era adolescente…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Tenía que preguntar, ella era una incógnita para mí.

-Ya sabes que soy adoptada y todo eso… -susurraba sin apartar los ojos de sus manos, yo solo pude asentir aun sabiendo que ella no me veía. –Antes de eso… no recuerdo nada. De mi pasado solo recuerdo retazos, algo roídos debo admitir… lo primero que tengo en mi cabeza es ese pedazo de papel, señalándome como una paciente más de un hospital psiquiátrico.

Mis ojos estaban centrados en ella, no habían lágrimas, pero si una profunda tristeza.

-Pero no me importa, no estoy interesada en mi pasado. Siento que fue malo, muy malo y le hice daño a muchas personas –está vez me miró a los ojos. –Tengo miedo de recordar a una persona en especifico, sé que le hice daño y me da temor saber quién es…

-Quisiera decirte que te entiendo, pero eso sería una gran mentira –susurré sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. -¿Sabes que ayuda? –Ella me observó interesada-. Solo acuéstate y mira el cielo.

Me dejé caer en el pequeño cajón, solo faltaba… Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad que existan dos personas tan iguales? Ella se había dejado caer sobre mí, estaba de espaldas, tal como le gustaba a Sam. Su cabello rubio me hacía cosquillas en el mentón y por varios segundos me costó concentrarme en mi verdadero propósito, observar el cielo estrellado. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, acurrucados sin mediar palabra alguna, solo disfrutando del momento.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? –Preguntó con voz adormilada.

-Samantha… bueno, le gustaba más Sam –susurré de igual forma.

-Esa chica fue afortunada al conocerte, debiste hacerla feliz –dijo con una sonrisa, lo sabía por su tono de voz.

-No creo… le fallé, desconfié de ella –susurré con dolor en mi voz. –Ella está muerta por mi culpa… porque debía estar a mi lado y no atrás… debí ser yo…

-Shh, no te preocupes más… no fue tu culpa –me detuvo con preocupación. –Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez… todos…

El viaje de regreso a la ciudad fue silencioso, solo se escuchaba el suave ronroneo del auto y uno que otro suspiro por parte de ella. Cuando se detuvo frente a mi edificio, ella me observó con cautela y luego sonrió.

-Fue bueno conocerte más, Fredward Karl Benson –susurró abrazándome. –Eres algo así, como mi mejor amigo.

-Para mí también. Descansa y no llegues tarde –ella comenzó a reír.

-Jamás… Buenas noches –cuando cerré la puerta del coche, me despedí de ella.

Me giré lentamente y saludé al portero, pero antes de entrar, me detuve y mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. ¿Cómo rayos sabía mi nombre completo? Jamás lo había dicho… Negué con la cabeza y me dije a mí mismo "paranoico". Seguro lo había visto en mi expediente, ¡Qué tonto!


	8. Tras los recuerdos de un pasado tormento

**Perdida **

**Tras los recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso**

Isabel mordisqueaba su labio insistentemente. Freddie que la observaba desde su escritorio no podía dejar de sonreír y pensar en lo doloroso que debía ser eso. ¿El motivo de su nerviosismo? Ese día llegaba el comité superior y escrudiñarían en su empresa, así llegarían a un veredicto si ella sería capaz de llevar la empresa sola. La rubia debía admitir que todo ese tiempo había reconstruido esa empresa y no estaba sola, Freddie estaba allí para ayudarla.

Habían trabajado tanto, hasta los fines de semana dejaron de ser días de descanso para ser días de trabajo. Ella sabía que no tenía de que preocuparse, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que debía estar alerta. A cada minuto, Isabel veía la hora, estaba ansiosa por la llegada de Bill que encabezaba a los accionistas de la compañía.

-Deberías estar más tranquila, nada va a suceder –dijo Freddie sin mirarla a los ojos, él no se había despegado del computador.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Este es el legado de mi abuela, desde que murió su sueño era verme aquí, en Seattle manejando la empresa… -informó con un poco de histeria haciendo sonreír al castaño.

-No inventes, nuestro trabajo aquí ha sido esplendido y el tuyo no se puede comparar –puntualizó Freddie sonriente. –Hagamos algo… -dijo tratando de distraerla y apartando, por primera vez, los ojos del computador.

La rubia lo miraba sonriente, ese hombre sabía cómo hacerle olvidar sus problemas. Ella suspiró derrotada y se acercó a su escritorio, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Isabel preguntó con la mirada perdida. Freddie se tensó ante su petición, ¿por qué estaba interesada en eso?

-Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decirte? –Se preguntó con la mirada perdida.

-No lo sé… ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita? –Preguntó con voz cantarina.

-Tengo mucho tiempo sin probarla –"_desde su muerte" _dijo una vocecilla en su mente-, pero definitivamente sería la manzana verde.

Isabel abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a reír.

-No te pases, Freddie, yo adoro la manzana verde –murmuró mordiendo sus labios. –Sobre todo con un pequeño toque de azúcar.

-¿Tu postre favorito? –Él preguntó haciendo de esa conversación un juego de preguntas.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Freddie? Parecemos niños… -Isabel reía como nunca lo había hecho, no que recordara. –Bien, responderé tu pregunta… yo adoro los grasitos, son mi delirio.

¿Podía ser esta mujer más parecida a Sam?

-¿Tu color, comida, lugar, persona y canción favorita? –Preguntó la rubia con un tinte de travesura en su voz.

-¡Hey, no es justo! –No pudo evitar reír al escuchar su carcajada. –En orden: azul cielo, pizza, lo fue mi madre y mi novia, y Running Away. Ahora, responde a la misma pregunta.

La rubia no paso por alto el tono melancólico de su voz, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

-Marrón, pollo frito, Bler ya que es la única persona que recuerdo, no lo sé… no tengo canción favorita –respondió con simpleza. –La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Freddie no pensó que saldrían esas palabras de su boca, quería darse patadas por su estupidez. –Discúlpame no quise ser entrometido… yo solo…

-No te preocupes, no me pareces entrometido –aseguró Isabel con una sonrisa en los labios. –La verdad eres el primero que me lo pregunta, ni siquiera Bler lo hizo alguna vez…

El castaño bajó la mirada y a ella le parecía adorable ese comportamiento.

-Al parecer tuve un accidente. No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo con claridad es haber despertado en ese hospital psiquiátrico –confesó sin dejar de morder sus labios. –A veces tengo recuerdos de personas, varios adolescentes para ser exactos, pero nada más.

-Lo siento… -susurró él sin saber que decir.

-No te preocupes, es normal. Mi pasado sigue siendo un enigma para mí –la rubia se acomodó más en su asiento mientras lo miraba a los ojos. –Cuéntame algo de ti, lo único que sé es que vives solo y más nada. Aparte de lo evidente…

-Toc, toc –ambos se giraron y allí, en la puerta, estaba Bill Milano con su típica mirada arrogante. –Veo que estás más relajada, Seattle te ha cambiado…

-Cállate, Billy –espetó ella con diversión en su voz. –Freddie, él es Bill Milano… es algo así como mi hermano.

Freddie se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios y extendió su mano para saludar, pero Bill solo levantó una ceja y susurró algo parecido a "Perfecto". Isabel puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

-Tan educado el niño… -susurró más para él que para ella.

Por dos extenuantes horas revisaron las estadísticas de venta de los últimos meses, ella no podía sentirse más nerviosa. Había ocho personas aproximadamente revisando las últimas copias, pero uno de ellos detecto un error o eso era lo que ellos creían.

-¿Quién fue el de la idea de un modificador de imágenes como este? –El castaño sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir, ¿lo habrían considerado un error? ¿Se equivocó en incluirlo en la tienda? ¡Dios, Isabel lo mataría!

-Fui yo… -dijo Freddie sin temor en su voz. Si se había equivocado al menos iba a enfrentarlos. –Es mi idea, yo lo diseñé.

Berkers lo observaba sin expresar emociones.

-¿Qué puesto tienes en esta empresa? –Él miró a la rubia que movía sus manos con nerviosismo.

-En un principio fui coordinador de programación y creación de aplicaciones… ahora soy Vicepresidente –no sabía porque tenía tanto miedo.

-Un excelente movimiento para la compañía, señorita Milano. Su difunta abuela debe estar orgullosa de usted –aseguró Berkers con una sonrisa complacida, de los ocho era el más antiguo. –Felicidades, Benson, gente nueva con sus capacidades e inventiva es lo que necesita esta compañía. Solo veo un error en todo esto… -informó mirando los papeles de nuevo. –No veo su nombre como creador, eso tiene que cambiar, además nos aseguraremos que no sea el último trabajo. Hablo por todos cuando digo que tiene pase libre acá.

Isabel tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sabía que ese hombre llegaría lejos, muy lejos.

-En cuanto a usted, Bill tenía razón. Es todo lo que necesitamos para hacer surgir esta compañía, espero algún día acepte regresar a Nueva York y asumir el puesto junto a Bill –sugirió el anciano con una sonrisa.

-Lo pensaré –se limitó a responder la rubia.

Mientras todos salían del lugar, Bill se acercó a Isabel con el rostro sereno.

-Así que… lo lograste –ella asintió sonriente. –Me alegro mucho por ti, mi abuela hubiera matado por ver este día. Felicidades, Angelito –él esquivó un golpe de su parte y sonrió. –Renueva tus movimientos, me los sé todo –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

De pronto lo recordó, se giró para hacerle frente a su amigo que aun no salía de su asombro. Isabel se acercó sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y le dijo.

-Vamos, te invito a comer…

-Primero quiero ir a un lugar… ¿me acompañas? –Preguntó el castaño cohibido.

-Será un placer –sentenció segura.

Cuando salieron del edificio estaban en silencio. Ella se dejó guiar a un pequeño campo a las afueras de la ciudad, no sabía porque, pero le parecía muy familiar. Ella lo vio bajarse y caminar hasta el borde del precipicio, entonces decidió seguirlo. Mientras caminaba, él tomo asiento sin apartar la mirada del horizonte. Isabel solo pudo sentarse a su lado y esperar que Freddie soltara todo eso que llevaba por dentro.

-Aquí… esparcimos las cenizas de mi madre y dejé ir una carta de mi novia –Isabel comprendía lo difícil que era olvidar a sus seres queridos. –Nunca consiguieron su cuerpo, pero había restos de carne y huesos quemados entre sus pertenencias –Freddie suspiró y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas. –Ya sabes, pienso que murió por mi culpa y sé que fue así.

-Cuéntame… si quieres –él suspiró y asintió derrotado.

-Una noche antes del ataque, Sam y yo asistimos a una reunión… Carly estaba allí también –comenzó a relatar el castaño. –Recuerdo haber subido a la habitación para buscar el anillo, le iba a proponer matrimonio –susurró con una sonrisa en los labios y ella solo pudo suspirar, estaba encantada con todo eso-. Cuando bajé comencé a buscarla, pero jamás imaginé encontrarla besando a otro hombre…

Los ojos de Isabel se abrieron desmesuradamente y su presión aumento.

-Ella intentó explicarme, pensaba que era yo y juro que entiendo eso –susurró derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. –Pero no pude verla a los ojos, tenía que escapar y así lo hice… al día siguiente, Sam me esperaba en la habitación, aun tenía su vestido de la noche anterior. Pero yo no estaba preparado para hablar con ella. De camino al aeropuerto, pensé las mil una formas para hablarle…

Freddie guardó silenció unos cuantos segundos.

-Estaba apenado por mi actitud, fui grosero… ¡Demonios! Estaba celoso, Isabel… moría de celos y yo sabía que no era su culpa –los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás pensó llorar por la historia de otra persona. –Me prometí hablar con ella cuando el avión despegara… entonces hubo una explosión y muchos disparos… yo no pude hacer nada, perdí el conocimiento… soy un maldito debilucho –gritó entre sollozos.

Para él, esta sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lograba expresar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera Carly sabía que aun le dolía.

-Me deprimí tanto por su perdida, que pensaba en la muerte. Mi madre se enfermó de los nervios y poco a poco se fue debilitando… eso también fue mi culpa, por ser un maldito egoísta –"¡Zaz!". Isabel le había dado una cachetada tan fuerte que a penas y pudo reaccionar.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. No es tu culpa, maldita sea –la rubia se levantó. –Hasta un ciego puede darse cuenta que aun sufres por la muerte de esa chica y tu madre… simplemente se dejó consumir por el miedo y la causa de su muerte debió ser otra, ¿no? –Freddie asintió aun sorprendido. –Mira, uno nunca sabe por cuantas cosas tiene que pasar para ser feliz. No te cierres, Fredward, Marissa no le gustaría verte así…

No lo notó, él estaba tan sumido en su propio dolor que no se dio cuenta.

-Gracias… -susurró Freddie secándose las lágrimas. –Vamos, te quiero enseñar mi lugar especial.

Isabel sonrió, al menos había recuperado un poco su temple y personalidad. Cuando las luces tenues de las calles de Seattle comenzaron a aparecer, ella lo observó esperando indicaciones. Después de unos minutos, estaban parados frente a un gran edificio residencial "Brushwell Plaza". Ella lo siguió buscando algo que le quitara ese sentimiento de familiaridad.

-Aquí viví los mejores años de mi vida –susurró Freddie con dolor y añoranza mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

La rubia lo siguió con cautela hasta el apartamento 8-D. Tentativamente se giró al 8-C con extrañeza, ella podría jurar que eso era familiar. Cuando el castaño abrió la puerta el lugar estaba sumido en penumbras, había muchas sabanas cubriendo los muebles. Él no se detuvo a observar, en cambio, caminó hacia una sola dirección.

Ella no se había movida de su lugar, sentía que no era apropiado entrar sin su permiso.

-Isabel, no te quedes allí parada, ven –gritó desde la ventana que estaba ubicada al final del pasillo.

La rubia cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana. Freddie la ayudó a salir dejándola sorprendida, ese lugar era exactamente igual al de sus sueños o parecido al menos.

-Solo aquí puedo pensar con claridad… tal vez por eso no pienso últimamente –Isabel comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba a él. –Cuando murió mi mamá no pude volver más…

-¿Por qué?

-Se siente horrible estar sin ella… -su voz se quebró al decir esas palabras.

-Te entiendo… bueno, creo… -susurró ella confundida. -¿No crees que a tu mamá le hubiera gustado verte aquí?

Freddie frunció el ceño y comenzó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste a mi vida? Nadie me había hecho pensar así desde hace tiempo –dijo el castaño sonriente. –Tu irracionalidad es racional.

-Soy tu amiga y tú el mío. En efecto, me preocupo por ti –susurró divertida por su conclusión. –Es fácil ser yo a tu lado…

El castaño esbozo una sonrisa antes de acercarse y abrazarla. Al principio, ella se tenso porque ese movimiento fue inesperado, pero lentamente se relajo en sus brazos.

-Hagamos algo, este fin de semana le daremos vida a este apartamento –lo escuchó reír y ella solo pudo sonreír. –Es difícil, pero poco a poco lo superaras… yo te ayudare.

-Gracias… -susurró Freddie suspirando.

-Me agrada…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Freddie confundido.

-Los latidos de tu corazón, es relajante –murmuró Isabel rompiendo el abrazo. –Bueno, pidamos una pizza de anchoas con mucho tocino…

-Espera un minuto, ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta? –Esa situación se tornaba cada vez más rara.

-No lo sabía, yo amo esa pizza en especial… -dijo antes de entrar al apartamento.

-Por Dios, Freddie, deja la paranoia… -murmuró para sí mismo, suspiró y entró al apartamento.


	9. Imposible

**Perdida**  
><strong>Imposible<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Freddie estaba sentado en la sala de su antiguo hogar. La rubia lo había obligado a expulsar todo ese dolor que sentía. Le hizo entender que no era sano lo que hacía, olvidar todo y esconderse. Desvió un poco su mirada del suelo y se centró en ella, estaba en la cocina preparando algo para el desayuno.

Freddie sonrió al notar el sucio en sus mejillas. Isabel estaba hecha un desastre. Su cabello recogido y algo desordenado, estaba cubierto de harina; sus brazos y manos por igual. Él la vio sonreír y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo había atrapado observándola.

-Debo ser un completo desastre. ¿No tendrás algo de ropa? –Freddie suspiró y asintió. Tenía ropa de Sam en su armario.

Se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas algo de ropa. Una vieja camiseta Peny y unos jeans. Luego bajaría al sótano para lavarla. Cuando salió, se encontró con la imagen más graciosa que había visto en años. Isabel estaba embarrada de mezcla para panqueques y trataba de limpiarse.

-Aquí tienes. Báñate, yo me encargaré del resto –dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-No soy muy buena en la cocina, solo sé hacer lo necesario –comentó la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios. –Bler me decía que iba a ser una pésima ama de casa, creo que tenía razón.

Freddie negó con la cabeza, la chica le caía muy bien. No era ciego, él podía notar lo hermosa que era, pero de cierto modo no era correcto. Sentía cierta empatía por ella, había una conexión extraña entre los dos, algo que no podía descifrar.

Isabel era una mujer esplendida. Manejaba la empresa de una forma única y trataba a sus empleados con respeto. Ya en la oficina, mostraba un cien por ciento su verdadera forma de ser. Ella era divertida, amable, atrevida en muchos aspectos y mucho más; cualidades que solía tener Sam cuando aún vivía.

Freddie mantuvo esos pensamientos por varios minutos. No tenía intensiones de deprimirse ni nada por el estilo. Pero de cierto modo, Isabel le recordaba mucho a Sam. Tal eso era una señal de que no podía olvidarla. Con un largo suspiro echó a un lado esos recuerdos y prestó toda su atención en cocinar. Luego limpió un poco la mesa, que estaba llena de polvo. Colocó dos platos, sacó la mermelada y la miel que ella había comprado.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas, esperaba por la rubia. En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a repicar, era el tono de llamada de su amiga. Freddie se levantó con mucha pereza y tomó el teléfono entre sus manos.

-Hola, Carls –saludo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Freddie! Tienes cinco minutos de retraso… -aseveró su amiga, se notaba su molestia.

-¿Retraso? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó el castaño confundido.

Escuchó a su amiga suspirar y gemir al mismo tiempo.

-Entiendo que bloquearas este día, a mí aún me duele… pero necesito que hagamos esto juntos –Freddie se había tensado y sintió un nudo en su garganta, lo había olvidado por completo. –Quiero que vengas, escuchemos las palabras del padre y oremos por ella…

¬-Carly… esto es difícil –susurró Freddie con voz rota. –No podré soportarlo de nuevo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ayer visité la tumba de mi madre… necesitaba verla –Freddie escuchó como su amiga suspiró, sabía lo difícil que era para él todo eso. –Isabel me obligó a soltar todo…

-¿Estás con ella? ¿Son novios o algo así? –Preguntó la morena con cautela al otro lado del teléfono.

-No, ella es mi amiga… no se siente bien pensar en otra mujer cuando aun amo a Sam… -dijo con voz rota el castaño. -¿Puedo ir con ella?

-Claro, quince minutos… sino comenzaremos sin ti –dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

Freddie cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando escapar dos lágrimas. Entonces sintió las manos de Isabel en su rostro. Sus ojos pasearon lentamente desde la mesa hasta sus pies, lentamente recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Sus latidos aumentaron considerablemente y su respiración se tornó más difícil.

Isabel tenía el cabello mojado y caía hermosamente en su espalda y hombros. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y pudo percatarse de que había llorado. La camiseta le quedaba perfecta y ni hablar del jean. La vio fruncir el ceño e inspeccionar su vestimenta, aparentemente todo estaba normal. Lo que ella no había notado era el gran parecido que tenía con Sam en ese momento.

El nudo en la garganta de Freddie aumento y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos apretándolos con fuerza. Se iba a volver loco, no podía confundir a su amiga con ella, su demonio de cabellos dorados estaba muerta.

-Freddie, ¿Qué está mal? –Preguntó Isabel con preocupación.

-Te asustarías si lo supieras…

-Pruébame… -susurró ella con voz rota.

-Te pareces… -Freddie soltó una risita nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me parezco… a tu novia? –Sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca se abrió en una perfecta "o". –Lo sé, vi una fotografía de ella. Nuestro parecido es sorprendente.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas, no es tu culpa. Pienso que tal vez nuestro parecido es casualidad –Freddie asintió, de eso no tenía dudas, pero así era más difícil.

-¿Me acompañarías a la iglesia? Carly está haciendo una misa en su honor –le dijo él cohibido.

-Seguro… vamos –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando llegaron, el castaño se paralizó en toda la entrada. No podía moverse y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que había evitado desde su muerte, no quería enfrentarlo y perder el poco control que tenía sobre sus sentimientos.

Isabel lo observó con una sonrisa en los labios y decidió tomarlo de la mano. Quería infundirle seguridad y fuerzas para realizar este paso tan difícil. Lo escuchó susurrar un débil "Estoy listo" antes de entrar en la iglesia. Nadie estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

**Carly**  
>Estaba a punto de iniciar la ceremonia y Freddie no había llegado. Lo entiendo, juro que lo hago, pero es hora de dejar el dolor atrás y enfrentar todo. Para colmo, la corista que cantaría en honor a mi amiga se enfermó. Miré mi reloj con molestia, no podía creerlo. Entonces, me levanté para avisarle al sacerdote que ya era la hora. Sin embargo, las puertas principales se abrieron dándole paso a dos personas, Isabel y Freddie.<p>

Suspiré con alivio, lo había logrado y estaba contenta por ello. A medida que se iban acercando no pude evitar sorprenderme. Esa mujer era Sam en cuerpo, pero no en alma… ella ya no se encontraba con nosotros. Me acerqué para abrazar a Freddie y él me devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo lograste –susurré con voz temblorosa. –Gracias por venir, Isa… -dibujé una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios que fue correspondida por igual.

Isabel tomó asiento a mi lado y fijó su mirada en el altar, donde se encontraba el sacerdote. La observé con detenimiento logrando que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Es difícil extrañar a un amigo. Freddie me tomó de la mano y yo me apoyé en sus hombros. Pude observar a mi prometido que sonreía, de verdad estaba agradecida por su confianza.

Durante la ceremonia, el pianista comenzó a tocar las notas de una canción que había compuesto Sam para Freddie. Recuerdo que ella vivía tarareándola a cada segundo, jamás imaginé ver a mi amiga tan enamorada. Freddie solía observarla por horas.

Una noche antes de la graduación, él la grabo y la subió a la página de iCarly. Recibió miles de comentarios, después de eso… de lo sucedido… Freddie no volvió a escucharla.

Mi amor…  
>Te echo de menos. ¿Donde estas?<br>Ayer por fin encontré las viejas fotos que te di  
>¿Lo sabes? Aquellas donde juntos compartíamos<br>ese momento mágico y especial.  
>Freddie abrió los ojos cuando Isabel comenzó a cantar. En cambio, yo dejé de respirar.<p>

Tu voz se oye aún en mi cabeza  
>Sabes que te extraño…<p>

Hoy me acordé de las tardes de verano juntos  
>Si, ya lo sé que tengo que seguir mi vida<br>Pero esto es solo una canción  
>Solo una canción de despedida…<br>Adiós a los maltratos y a las mentiras.  
>Hoy me acordé de las tardes de verano juntos<br>Si, ya lo sé que tengo que seguir mi vida  
>Pero esto es solo una canción<br>Solo una canción de despedida  
>Adiós a los engaños…<p>

Tal vez debería darme por vencida  
>Esto puede ser un error que destrozaría nuestra amistad<br>Pero quiero verte aquí a mi lado antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Me giré un poco solo para ver a Freddie con lágrimas en los ojos. Aun mantenía su incredulidad.

-Es imposible… -susurró Freddie mirándome a los ojos, yo solo pude asentir.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción? –No pude evitar chillar, no había otra forma de expresarme.

-No… no lo sé –susurró con el ceño fruncido. –Creo que mejor me voy… Nos vemos el lunes, Freddie.

La vi caminar hacia la salida sin mirar atrás. No lo sé, pero estoy segura que necesito saber más de ella.


	10. Cuando la verdad no puede permanecer ocu

**Perdida  
>Cuando a verdad no puede permanecer oculta <strong>

****

La rubia revisaba su portátil presionada, no quería responder las preguntas de su nueva amiga porque no tenía respuestas para ellas. Carly había llegado a su oficina para interrogarla, le había parecido extraño que: primero Isabel no quería hablar con su amigo y segundo, aun no explicaba su repentina actuación en la iglesia.

-No lo sé, Carly, solo me vino a la mente la canción -gruñó exasperada la rubia. -¿Cómo puede una mujer con amnesia saber eso?

-¿Amnesia? -Preguntó Carly sorprendida.

-Sí, amnesia... perdí la memoria hace muchos años -respondió un tanto incomoda, solo Bill y Freddie sabían un poco de su pasado.

-¿No sabes lo que te sucedió? -Isabel la miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, esa era la verdad. Solo recuerda despertar en esa maldita cárcel. –Pero… es imposible. ¿Qué han dicho los doctores?

-Ningún especialista ha logrado hacer algo, solo dicen que algún día regresará o que se yo… -respondió escuetamente. –Además, no estoy interesada en saber la clase de mierda que fui en el pasado ni mucho menos el odio que me tienen –Carly se sorprendió por su respuesta, nunca había sido tan grosera.

-Ehh… ¿por qué crees que te odian? –Isabel arqueó la ceja.

-Tenía sueños… sueños que ya no recuerdo –mintió descaradamente, no quería contarlo, ya tenía suficiente de ese tema. –Ahora si me disculpas tengo junta, adiós.

Carly la vio desaparecer por la puerta de su oficina y se quedó allí sentada. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, ni siquiera en la de Freddie. La morena detallo cada cosa que había allí dentro. Una hermosa, pero a la vez escalofriante pintura, podía estar segura que eso no era obra de la rubia y que tampoco le gustaba. En una esquina había una pequeña mesa donde había varias fotos.

Suspiró antes de levantarse y acercarse. Ella sabía que no debía hacerlo, eran las cosas privadas de Isabel. Tomó asiento en uno de los muebles que de seguro utilizaba para reunirse con su amigo y tomó el primer portarretrato. Su respiración se enganchó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No puede ser… es idéntica a Melanie –susurró con voz entrecortada.

¿Podía ser? ¿Era eso posible? Si lo era, tenía que hacer algo para averiguarlo. Tomó su celular y buscó un número rápido, tenía que llamarla.

-¿Melanie? ¡Hola! Soy Carly… -necesitó separar el celular de su oído y no pudo evitar reír, ella nunca iba a cambiar.

-"Carly, es bueno escucharte. No sabía nada de ti desde… bueno, ya sabes" –su voz se tornó triste y vacía, pero de pronto cambió. –"¿A qué debo el placer?"

-Te quiero invitar a mi cena de compromiso…

-"¿Te vas a casar? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Felicidades!" -sus gritos la hacían sonreír. –Por supuesto que iré… ¿Puedo ir con mi familia?

Carly sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Su esposo e hijos, nunca le gustó ese hombre, a pesar de su cambio, odiaba a ese tipo.

-Claro que sí, son bienvenidos –la morena escuchó a su amiga suspirar y sonrió, mañana saldría de dudas, tenía que hacerlo.

****

****Freddie****

****  
>Ya era viernes y solo faltaban horas para el primer ensayo de la boda de Carly. Estaba completamente cansado, no quería ver a nadie, pero era padrino y nada podía hacer. Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando escuché la puerta de mi oficina, no quería hablar con nadie, esta había sido una semana de muerte y estaba estresado por eso. Isabel no quiso hablarme en todos estos días, estaba actuando extraña y no la culpaba, Carly no se había cansado de acosarla.<p>

Tal vez pensaba que yo estaba ayudándola, pero la verdad era que no quería que mi amiga se inmiscuyera en su vida y menos que averiguara de donde había escuchado esa canción. No quería saber más de ella. Había suprimido todo lo que pertenecía a Sam en mi vida y ahora estaba volviendo dolorosamente.

Sentí unas manos en mis hombros y luego comenzó a masajearme, típica acción de Carly. No le dije nada, no estaba de ánimos para hablar, pero le agradecía el gesto, sentía una presión horrible en mis hombros. Dejé escapar un suspiro corto y bajé la cabeza cuando sus dedos se apoderaron de mi nuca. Ella nunca había sido tan acertada con mis puntos te tensión.

-¿A qué se debe esta mejora, Carls? –Susurré adormilado.

-A que no soy ella, Freddie –murmuró Isabel divertida y automáticamente me volví a tensar. –Shh, trata de relajarte. A veces estas tan estresado que no haces las cosas bien, esta es tu semana…

-Vaya que lo es –respondí tratando de relajarme. –Carly no ha parado de llamar, indagar y sabrá Dios que más… -me quejé mientras dejaba escapar un gemido quedo.

-¿Buen lugar? –Preguntó y asentí mientras se enfocaba en ese lugar de tensión. –Sé que tanto puede durar sus indagaciones, tiene cuatro días visitando mi oficina. Hace preguntas que no puedo responder.

-Te entiendo… -murmuré con los ojos cerrados. –Es intensa cuando se lo propone…

-Te creo, ni siquiera porque faltan dos semanas para su boda deja de lado eso… -Suspire de acuerdo mientras recordaba que día era hoy.

Con frecuencia pienso en lo diferente que sería mi vida si ella estuviera aun a mi lado. Tal vez estaría casada conmigo y tendríamos uno o dos hijos. Era nuestro sueño, un sueño que nunca cumpliría y que no deseaba cumplir con nadie más.

-¿Qué te pasa, Freddie? Tengo media hora hablando como una tonta y tú estás pensando en algo que solo Dios sabe -gruñó Isabel divertida. -¿Y bien?

-En dos horas tengo la primera cena y ensayo de la boda de Carly... no quiero ir -susurré con voz cansada.

-Pero tienes que ir, eres su padrino -aseveró mirándome fijamente.

-Lo sé... ¿quieres ir conmigo? -La vi morderse los labios y mirar hacia los lados incomoda. Luego suspiro y sonrió.

-Claro, Freddie. Sería un placer ir contigo... –se escuchaba incomoda y algo indecisa, no quería eso.

-Isabel, yo no quiero que te sientas comprometida –susurré mientras me giraba para encararla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios logrando que mi estomago diera un salto. Se parecía tanto a ella.

-Fredward Benson, jamás me sentiré comprometida a hacer algo que quiero… solo relájate –ella sonrió antes de seguir. -¿Casual o formal?

La observé caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Casual… es solo una cena –su sonrisa se ensanchó y me guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Negué con la cabeza antes de fijar mi mirada en las llaves de mi antiguo departamento. Cerré los ojos y sonreí antes de llevarlas a mi bolsillo. Caminé hacia el estacionamiento y busqué mi coche, tenía al menos una hora para arreglarme y buscar un presente en cualquier tienda. Encendí mi coche que apenas tenía conmigo una semana y lo eché a andar.

Como era de esperarse estaba lloviendo, el clima de Seattle nunca cambiaría. Hice una parada en la tintorería y busqué mi traje; la verdad me veía extraño corriendo a la tienda y volviendo de igual forma al interior de mi coche, pero nada podía hacer. Ya en el apartamento, no me detuve a observar las paredes, ni siquiera a recordar a mi madre. Solo quería bañarme, buscar a Isabel y descubrir de una buena vez por todas que es esto que sentía en mi pecho.  
>Media hora más tarde estaba en frente al apartamento de Isabel, la tensión en mi cuerpo era más notable. No quería ver a Melanie, no quería saber de ella y recordar a Sam. Pero lo soportaría por mi amiga. Tomé mi teléfono entre mis demos y escribí un mensaje, espero a la mujer que sería mi acompañante y una buena amiga desde su llegada.<p>

No sé cuánto tiempo esperé, no estaba muy preocupado en eso. Tenía la vista fija en las gotas de lluvia que se escurrían en mi ventana el resto era un manto borroso. Alguien tocó mi ventana y reaccione. Era ella y estaba hermosa, ante esto tuve que sonreír.

Me bajé para abrirle la puerta y ella me dio las gracias susurrantes. Luego, volví a encender el coche y lo puse en marcha. La recepción sería a pocas cuadras de ese lugar, noté como poco a poco comenzaba a temblar. Me repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, que solo era una reunión entre amigos y algunos familiares. Nada iba a pasar.

Al llegar al restaurant dejé escapar un suspiro, era increíble sentir mi cuerpo estremecerse a cada segundo por algo como eso. Tenía que sonreír y estar feliz por mi amiga, lo demás podía esperar. Me giré solo un poco para ver a la mujer que estaba a mi lado... estaba igual de nerviosa que yo.

-¿Estás lista? -pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Lista... -aseguró antes de sonreírme.

Bajamos del coche y ella se agarró con fuerza de mi brazo, me daba aliento porque sabía lo difícil que era para mí. Allí vería a personas que trate de evitar por años y seguramente no querían saber más nada de mí.

-Todo estará bien, Benson. Si no le patearé el culo a cualquiera que se atreva a dañarte –tuve que reír ante esto, era algo tosca en sus palabras pero me hizo sentir mejor. –Además, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Nada pasara, solo disfrútalo.

Comencé a reír, había usado un tono gracioso para decirme eso. Levanté la mirada y vi a mi amiga con su novio. Había muchas personas, entre ellas Gibby y Brad. No me atreví a mirar más allá, de seguro ella estaría allí, pero a partir de ese momento todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

-Freddie… -todo el aire salió de mis pulmones. Me giré rápidamente solo para darme cuenta que Isabel estaba observando la barra de sushi. –Es bueno verte… veo que estás bien acompañado –pude notar como Carly se acercaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo anonadada, era imposible.

-Benson, júrame que después de esta cena comeremos sushi… muero por… -su respiración se enganchó y sus uñas se clavaron fuertemente en mi brazo. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta toparse con la pared.

-¿Sam? –Melanie susurró con voz temblorosa. –Estás viva…

-Ella no es Sam –intenté explicar pero nadie parecía escucharme. Mi voz no salía tan fuerte como pretendía.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, aquí están las respuestas de sus comentarios...<p>

purplehAM138: disculpa la tardanza, pero cuando no hay inspiración no se puede... espero que disfrutaras de este cap

Fernose Nav.Y: lo sé :) gracias de todas formas por comentar aquí...

FalulaBTRushersSeddie: :) gracias

Caaro13: lo sabrás y ya lo estás sabiendo xD

JennMcFanSamy: xDDD espero te guste


	11. Perdida

Hola, espero les guste estos capítulos es algo que tenía desde hace mucho pero se me daño mi pc... en fin. Disfrútenlo y comenten quiero saber sus opiniones.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdida<br>"No puedo aceptarlo" **

****

-No tú estás confundida, yo no puedo ser Sam… -gritó la rubia asustada. –Sabía que esto era un maldito error, no debí aceptar venir aquí…

Freddie estaba sentado en una de las mesas del restaurant, toda la atención estaba en ellos. Podía escuchar los sollozos de su amiga y trataba de contener los suyos. Él pensaba que todo debía ser una locura, una confusión.

-Pero… tienes que ser Sam, no existe otra igual –intentó explicarle con voz temblorosa.

-No soy la maldita novia de Freddie… ella está muerta y no voy a ser el estúpido juguete de unas personas que ansían a Samantha Puckett de vuelta en sus vidas –bramó asustada y molesta al mismo tiempo.

El castaño quedó petrificado por sus palabras. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Isabel.

-Si algo es seguro es que no eres Sam… mi "maldita" novia no puedes ser tú –dejó escapar una risita llena de dolor. –Renuncio a corporación Pera… el lunes a primera hora tendrás mi carta.

Isabel no pestañeó ni dijo nada mientras él hablaba. Luego lo vio irse logrando que entristecerla de una forma que nunca había sentido. Lentamente se dejó deslizar en la pared, su respiración se agitó y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Carly, por otro lado, no paraba de sollozar y repetir "Lo sabía" varías veces. Melanie estaba sentada con una niña en sus brazos mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Mel, mi amor… tal vez es una mujer que se parece a ti –pero cuando Isabel escuchó su voz se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-Me dijiste que no tenía familia. Te burlaste de mi situación cuando lloraba por esos sueños y te contaba los rostros que veía. Me hiciste creer que yo solo era una huérfana que no merecía el amor de nadie –los gritos de Isabel sorprendieron a todos, sobre todo a Melanie.

-Óyeme, ¿Por qué me gritas? ¿Estás loca? Yo nunca te he atendido… -no lo dejó terminar.

-¿Estás seguro, Angelito? –respondió la rubia con voz rota. –Dr. Franco, ¿Acaso ha olvidado quién soy? Permíteme recordártelo: Nombre (No tiene); Edad de ingreso: 19 años aproximadamente; Procedencia: Seattle; Familia: (No tiene); Enfermedad: (Amnesia Severa); Tiempo: 4 años; Temperamento: No agresivo; Nivel: Bajo –recitó la rubia sin dejar de llorar y sollozar. –Lo determinaste tú y si esto es mí pasado… no quiero recordarlo…

Carly la vio desaparecer para luego mirar fijamente al esposo de su amiga.

-¿Qué sabes de ella? –La voz de la morena temblaba, pero había firmeza y determinación.

-No puede ser… está tan cambiada. No puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué sabes de ella, Franco? Te hicieron una maldita pregunta, responde –bramó la rubia exigiendo la respuesta.

-Ella llegó siete años atrás al hospital psiquiátrico donde ejercí en mis primeros años. Había pasado por un coma… tres meses de coma y cuando llegó no recordaba nada de su pasado –explicó Franco pasando sus manos por su cabello. –Ella tenía esos sueños extraños sobre un chico que la miraba decepcionado. Otros donde se veía en un largo pasillo con varias personas y luego nada.

Carly no podía deducir nada, solo estaba allí sentada sin decir palabra alguna. Ya había dejado de llorar, ahora solo quería solucionar todo ese embrollo. Miró a su futuro esposo y él le sonrió.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, mi amor –ella sonrió y lo beso.

-Te amo, prometo llamarte –le dijo mientras se levantaba. -¿Me acompañas?

Melanie la miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Cuidas a nuestra hija. Luego hablamos –dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió y bajó la mirada, no podía ni tenía derecho a replicar.**  
><strong>

****Isabel****

No soy la novia de Freddie, no soy la amiga de Carly, ni siquiera soy la hermana de esa mujer y definitivamente no soy Samantha Puckett. Volví a la realidad cuando, por segunda vez en la noche, mi cuerpo impactó contra el piso. Malditos zapatos y maldita sea mi estupidez. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida y gritarle a la única persona que ha sido mi amigo algo así? Era una idiota. Me senté en húmedo concreto y comencé a quitarme los zapatos, los tiré en algún lugar.

Allí esperé por varios minutos hasta que decidí caminar, ya me daba igual si estaba perdida o no. Este día no podía ser peor. A pesar de que no conocía el lugar, tenía un leve presentimiento que ya había pasado por aquí. Comencé a apresurar el paso que llevaba y llegué al apartamento de Freddie. Sabía que no me dejarían pasar así que subí por las escaleras de incendio.

Me detuve en el piso ocho a observar la ventana de ese apartamento que estaba a oscuras. Al menos aquí afuera puedo pasar la noche, no me importa si me enfermo, la verdad era que no me importaba nada. Me senté en el frio e incomodo piso de metal mientras las gotas de agua helada caían sobre mi cuerpo. He pasado cosas peores, esto no me iba a derrumbar.

Recordé lo que le dije a Freddie y sentí una opresión en mi pecho. No me alcanzara la vida para disculparme, soy una perra. Bler debe estar decepcionada de mí por cómo me comporté, ella me enseñó tanto y yo manché su nombre con esto. Mis lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, lo bueno era que nadie estaba aquí para verme.

Comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado esta noche, el presentimiento que tenía sobre esa reunión y la mujer que era idéntica a mí; lo único que cambiaba de esa tal Melanie era su color de ojos, verdes. De pronto fui consciente de mis temblores, tenía frío y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Abracé mis piernas y apoyé mi cabeza para protegerme un poco. Así lentamente mi mente fue quedando en blanco.

"Estaba sentada en la ventana del cuarto de mi novio. Sí, que bien se sentía decirlo. La noche anterior había vivido los momentos más hermosos de mi vida. Por primera vez fui femenina, le grité al mundo que amo a Fredward Benson y me entregué a él; por primera vez me sentí amada y querida.

Sonreí ante los recuerdos, jamás olvidaría este día y jamás dejaría de amar a este chico. Pase lo que pase él siempre estará en mi corazón. Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y supe que era él, no podía ser nadie más.

-Buenos días, Princesa… -beso mi cuello y juro que me derretí por completo. -¿Todo está bien?

Me giré para encararlo, mi rostro estaba serio y estoy segura que él pensó que había cometido alguna falta.

-Mejor que nunca, Freddie –me acerqué hasta sus labios y los besé suavemente. –Te amo…

-Es bueno saberlo… porque yo también te amo –susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos antes de besar mis labios con fuerza.

Todo a mi alrededor desapareció, solo estábamos nosotros dos. Sentí como me levantó y se dejó caer en la cama, conmigo encima de él. Sus manos vagaron por encima de su camisa y luego debajo…

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras, Sam…

-Lo prometo –susurré besando sus labios…

De pronto todo cambio, estaba arrodillada en la carretera y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Me sentía tan mal, mi pecho dolía y mis ojos comenzaban a arder. Carly estaba a mi lado tratando de calmarme, pero él tenía razón en molestarse. ¿Cómo pude besar a otro chico así de la nada? Tal vez este sería mi último día como novia de Freddie."

Cuando abrí los ojos sentía que mi cuerpo había sido atropellado por un camión, mi nariz estaba congestionada y mi garganta dolía horrores. Me incorporé lentamente de la cama y… un minuto, ¿la cama? Mi vestido estaba aun goteando en la puerta del armario, estaba cubierta de cobertores que me mantenían caliente y lo más importante, tenía puesta la camisa de un hombre.

Lentamente mis pies tocaron el piso y recorrí mi mirada por toda la habitación, era la de Freddie. Mis ojos se detuvieron en la misma fotografía que había observado días atrás y suspiré. ¿Acaso este era mi pasado? ¿Por ese motivo Bler quería que asumiera la presidencia en esta ciudad? Eran tantas preguntas.

-Estuviste delirando toda la noche… -no pude evitar gritar del susto que me había dado. Lo vi esbozar una sonrisa triste y negar con la cabeza. –Discúlpame…

-No, no tienes que hacerlo… no me has hecho nada –dije con voz ronca a causa del resfriado. –Yo no quise decir lo que dije la otra noche, no es fácil reaccionar ante eso y sé que no debí haber dicho eso.

-Ya no importa. Solo fueron palabras, Isabel –me mordí el labio ante su respuesta y por primera vez me sentí mal por ser llamada de esa forma. -¿Qué sucede?

Me giré y caminé hacia la ventana que había visto en mi sueño o recuerdo… yo que sé. Me senté de la misma forma que lo había hecho.

-Freddie… ¿Llegué a hacer el amor contigo una noche antes de la promo… y al día siguiente me senté en este mismo lugar? –No hacía falta que me respondiera, ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Sam? –Tan solo la mención de ese nombre me hacía temblar.

¿Acaso yo era Sam? ¿Era eso posible?

-No sé… no recuerdo mucho… ni siquiera me siento enamorada de ti –admití con pesar. –Yo solo recuerdo eso… apenas hoy supe que ese chico que estaba en mis sueños eras tú. Estoy muy confundida.

Él no respondió, entonces me giré. Estaba con las manos apretadas y su cuerpo temblaba. En sus mejillas había lágrimas y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. ¡Maldición! Odiaba verlo así. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, al principio se tensó y luego me abrazó con tanta fuerza que dolía.

Me partió el alma escucharlo llorar de esa forma. Freddie intentaba formar palabras, pero era imposible entenderlo. Al cabo de unos minutos estábamos sentados en el suelo abrazados.

-No te recuerdo, Freddie… solo sé que eres mi amigo, así te siento –susurré cuando ya estaba calmado.

-No quiero que te presiones, solo lloro porque estoy feliz de que estés viva –sentí una punzada en mi corazón y lo abracé con más fuerza. Sé cuanto pudo haber sufrido este hombre por su muerte… por mi muerte. Esto iba a ser duro.


	12. ¿Comenzar de nuevo o no?

**Es corto, lo sé. Pero no todos los caps de esta historia tienen que ser largos. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Besos**

**Isa**

**Perdida**

**¿Comenzar de nuevo o no?**

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento me dejé caer en el sofá, en tan solo pocas horas mi vida había cambiado por completo. Primero me entero que mi verdadero nombre no es Isabel, aunque eso ya lo sabía; luego rompo el corazón de Freddie en mil pedazos sin intención alguna.

-¿Estás loca, Isa? Casi me matas de un susto… -levanté la mirada solo para ver a Steffy parada con las manos en jarra. –No llamaste, no supe nada de ti y para colmo…

-Por favor, no estoy de ánimos –respondí con pesar. –Necesitamos ir a New York hoy mismo para estar aquí el lunes a primera hora.

Ella se quedó allí sorprendida, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Debía averiguar que lo que Bler investigó. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número del abogado de la familia, él no quiso leer una parte del testamento hasta que recuperara la memoria y aunque no lo había hecho, una mentira no caía mal en este momento.

-¿Señor Jefferson? ¿Cómo está? Soy Isabel Milano –saludé rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Señorita Milano, es un placer escucharla. ¿A qué debo tan grata sorpresa? –Preguntó el anciano con voz temblorosa por la edad.

-He recordado todo… necesito saber –susurré abatida.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. Si ese es el caso, la espero a las cuatro de la tarde en mi despacho –asentí aun cuando sabía que no podía verme. –Su abuela estaría feliz de eso…

-Ya lo creo… -murmuré antes de colgar la llamada.

Solo me tomó unos minutos arreglar mi maleta, tomar una ducha y desayunar. Otra media hora llegar al aeropuerto y dos horas para abordar el avión. Nunca había estado tan interesada en mi pasado como ahora. Por todo lo que sé, esas personas han sufrido mucho por Samantha Puckett. No les ha hecho daño, pero su muerte fue un impacto para ellos y les cambió la vida por completo.

-Samantha Puckett… -arrugué la nariz y negué con la cabeza. –Sam Puckett… mucho mejor.

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó Steffy de pronto.

-Supuestamente… yo –respondí mirándola a los ojos.

No hablamos más en todo el viaje, tampoco quería hacerlo. Tenía muchas cosas en mi mente y tan poco tiempo para ordenarlas. Primero, debo recordar cosas que no me siento capacitada para hacer. Segundo, tengo una clon llamada Melanie y está casada con el bastardo de Franco. Tercero, mi mejor amiga es la mejor amiga de Freddie. Y cuarto, Freddie está enamorado de Sam Puckett… yo soy esa persona y por desgracia no estoy enamorada de él.

Aunque la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana fue, dentro del todo, satisfactoria. Acepto que no he recuperado mi memoria por completo y que lo mejor sería dejarla fluir. El me pidió tiempo y redujéramos nuestra relación a compañeros de trabajos, así sería menos doloroso para él. Debo admitir que de todas sus peticiones, esa fue la más difícil de aceptar, es mi mejor amigo.

_"Señores pasajeros, les pedimos que sean tan amables de abrochar sus cinturones. En cinco minutos aproximadamente estaremos descendiendo."_

Escuché de pronto al capitán e hice lo que dijo. Me asomé por la ventanilla y esbocé una sonrisa, estaba en casa. Pero no vine para quedarme, solo quería saber la verdad. Bajé del avión minutos más tarde, Steffy me seguía muy de cerca y yo solo tenía una cosa en mente, buscar un taxi e ir a la casa de Jefferson.

Dos horas después estaba sentada en su despacho privado, dentro de su casa. Había llegado con una hora de retraso, pero la verdad no le importaba mucho. Mientras lo veía revisar una carpeta negra. Mi amiga me tomaba de la mano con fuerza y me sonreía para darme fuerza, pero yo no me sentía nerviosa. Solo quería saber que me había pasado y porque no podía recordar nada de mi vida.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita. Es un placer tenerla en mi casa –decía mientras leía los papeles que tenía en su mano. –Su abuela me dejo instrucciones claras. "Cuando mi nieta recupere la memoria le enseñará está carpeta y le dará mi segunda alternativa para ella".

Mis ojos quedaron fijos en ella, recuerdo haberla rechazado cuando me la ofreció, no quería saber nada de mi pasado. Cuando me dio la carpeta dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso, sentía mucha ansiedad. La abrí con lentitud y lo primero que encuentro es una fotografía de dos niñas, la tomé entre mis manos y le di la vuelta.

"Samantha y Melanie"

Me mordía el labio mientras la dejaba a un lado y me enfocaba en un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Era una copia de una noticia.

"Sam Puckett muere en el atentado del pasado domingo.

Sam era la popular coanfitrióna de iCarly y venía de regreso desde la ciudad de New York con su novio Freddie Benson (Productor Técnico) y Carly (anfitriona). Todo el cuerpo investigativo hizo lo posible para encontrar su cuerpo, pero fue en vano. Solo consiguieron rastros de una mochila quemada y una chaqueta de cuero que contenía parte de su identificación…"

Ver mi fotografía en el periódico me hizo estremecer. Mi piel se erizo y mi respiración se enganchó. Esto era increíble. Tomé otra fotografía en mis manos y casi grito, Freddie me estaba besando. Steffy se inclinó para observar la imagen, estaba sorprendida, la verdad quien no lo estaría. Me veía tan feliz a su lado, no puedo imaginar lo que sufrió por mi perdida.

-Puede llevarse la carpeta y leer todo con calma. Ahora debo leer la última voluntad de su abuela –lo miré fijamente a los ojos esperando que dijera algo. –Yo, Bler Milano, le concedo a…

****Freddie****

Trabajaba intensamente en mi reporte sobre los últimos adelantos de una aplicación que había diseñado. Estaba tan seguro que ella me permitiría renunciar, pero no fue así. La noche del viernes vino acompañada de muchas sorpresas. Primero, cuando llegué a mi apartamento ayer por la noche escuché un ruido extraño, algo parecido a una persona tosiendo. Para mi sorpresa veo a Isabel acostada en las escaleras de incendio, estaba acurrucada, empapada y muerta de frio.

La tomé entre mis brazos, cambie sus ropas y sequé su cuerpo. No trate de resaltar que su cuerpo era idéntico al de Sam, tenía todas sus cicatrices de infancia y ese lunar que tanto me enloquecía. La arropé con una manta térmica y salí de la habitación. No quería tenerla cerca, no iba a soportarlo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, ella dijo algo que me sorprendió. Definitivamente ella era Sam, pero no recordaba nada de lo que habíamos pasado. Me pidió tiempo, me pidió que esperara y eso pretendo hacer. Ahora que la conseguí y volvió a mi vida, no la perderé.

-Señor Benson, lo solicitan en vicepresidencia –escuché la voz de mi secretaria y suspiré.

Caminé hasta la oficina de Isabel y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta mi cuerpo se paralizó. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían… "Presidente: Samantha J. Milano P".


	13. Pam Puckett

**_Perdida_**

**_Pam Puckett_**

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer de esta oficina. ¿La razón? Freddie está a punto de llegar y no sé como explicarle que, aunque se toda la verdad, no recuerdo quien soy. Tampoco sé como enfrentar a mi supuesta hermana. Eso no es todo, ahora resulta que tengo una madre, soy tía y sabrá Dios que más. Escuché a mi mejor amiga reírse de mi situación y rodé los ojos para evitar hacer lo que realmente quería.

-Vas a tener que tranquilizarte, hasta podría jurar que te importa mucho lo que piense Freddie de ti en este momento –al escucharla gruñí en respuesta. -¡Vale! No quiero que me muerdas…

Tres toques en la puerta me hicieron saltar y escuché a mi amiga reír por lo bajo antes de acercarse a la puerta. Articulo "Suerte" de forma muda y desapareció. Esperé por varios segundos eternos hasta que Freddie apareció ante mí, dejé escapar un suspiro entrecortado y le invite a sentarse. Pero él no se movió de su lugar y yo sabía porque; ya miró mi nombre en la puerta, mi nuevo nombre.

-Así que… ¿Samantha? –Preguntó dudoso y yo solo pude girar los ojos.

-No me gusta como se escucha mi nombre completo… no lo sé, se siente mejor…

-Con Sam, lo sé, solías decirlo mucho –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y algo de brillo en sus ojos.

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi pasado… -sentencié con indiferencia, de verdad no quería más… por ahora. –Bien, a primera hora llegó una nota importante, los accionistas estarán aquí en dos horas y nosotros ni enterados. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Freddie?

Antes que pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió súbitamente. El rostro de mi secretaria lo decía todo, estaba asustada y mortificada, ellos habían llegado.

-Discúlpeme, Señorita Milano… el consejo está aquí –cerré los ojos con fuerza y maldije internamente.

Sin mediar palabras, Freddie y yo caminamos a lo que sería un completo desastre. No teníamos ni idea que ellos se presentarían y de seguro hablarían del pequeño cambio en mi nombre y de como estaba prohibido. Me giré un poco para mirarlo, se veía tranquilo y muy relajado, pero algo me decía que era una fachada.

-Solo tienes que relajarte, sé que es tu segunda gran reunión. No es gran cosa –aseguré a pesar de no sentirme de esa forma.

-Deja de mentir, todo tu cuerpo y sobre todo tu frente dicen "Miedo" –arqueé una ceja para luego dibujar una sonrisa. –Pero gracias…

Abrimos las puertas del salón de conferencia, todos serios como de costumbre. Tomé asiento junto a Bill y Freddie a mi lado, me sentía como una niña a punto de ser regañada. Todos comenzaron a sacar carpetas y papeles mientras que Freddie y yo solo observábamos, me sentía en una espiral sin salida. Dejé escapar un gemido bajo a causa de la frustración y me tensé cuando Bill se aclaró la garganta.

-Buenos días tengan todos –saludó de forma escueta y arrogante, como siempre. –Como saben todos, se ha creado una nueva aplicación que saldrá al mercado en pocas semanas. Pero se nos presenta un problema, todos los permisos están firmados bajo el nombre de Isabel Milano y ella, como pueden ver en sus memorándum, ha cambiado su nombre.

Me moví incomoda en mi asiento, no podía creer que Bill hiciera algo como esto. ¿Qué pretendía?

-Mi abuela siempre fue una mujer de buenos sentimientos y que ninguno de mis tíos, ni siquiera mi padre, supo valorar –dijo escuetamente fijando su mirada en mi. –Cuando se ausento por esos largos años, Bler consiguió a Samantha y vio mucho potencial en ella, el problema radicaba en su falta de memoria –todos lo miraban con atención y yo no sabía a que quería llegar con eso-, ella me dijo que cuando Samantha recobrara la memoria le hiciera firmar los mismos papeles que la hacen accionista mayoritaria, al igual que yo, de esta empresa.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me estaba dando el mismo poder bajo el nombre de Samantha.

-¿Tu sabías quien era? –Fue mi respuesta.

-Obviamente, no permitiría que mi abuela le diera la mitad de su empresa a una extraña –respondió con simpleza. –Pero eso lo arreglamos luego, sin embargo, era necesario que el consejo y los accionistas estén al tanto para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de seguir con su discurso.

-Hemos creado, para mí, la mejor aplicación que esta empresa pudo inventar. Con esto tendremos un año como nunca… -sus palabras me tenían sin cuidado, mi mente estaba en blanco… bueno está en blanco desde que mi mundo se derrumbó dándole paso a un pasado que fue desconocido para mí.

A pesar de aceptar quien soy, de manejar conocimientos simples de todo lo ocurrido antes de la perdida de memoria y de aparentar que todo esta bien, es mentira. No lo acepto, no lo puedo manejar y mucho menos aparentar. Hace cinco días vivía tranquila pensando que mis problemas se habían solucionado, que solo debía ponerme al día con la empresa y que tenía nuevos amigos, pero no esto.

En menos de tres días pase de ser Isabel Milano a ser Samantha, que contradicción. Mi mejor amigo resultó ser mi novio o lo fue, ya ni sé bajo que términos quedamos. Sé que sufrió mucho, todos lo hicieron. Sin embargo, espero que ninguno de ellos pretenda algo de mí, no cuando ni siquiera tengo sentimientos hacia esas personas.

-Señorita Milano, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –preguntó Hanz una de las accionistas más jóvenes.

-No, no realmente… si me disculpan –me levanté, era el momento perfecto y la escusa perfecta.

Sin mirar atrás comencé a caminar hasta los elevadores, quería despejar mi mente y eso lo lograría en un solo lugar. Todo pasaba con tanta rapidez, me vi en mi coche manejando por Seattle sin rumbo alguno; me detuve en varios sitios… lugares puntuales que no tenían relación conmigo o al menos eso pensaba hasta que llegué a una especie de baldío. El lugar se veía peligroso, en realidad, era un barrio de apariencia bastante deplorable.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí. Una muñequita –dijo un hombre flaco con muchos tatuajes y aros en su nariz. -¿En qué puedo servirte, preciosa?

A pesar que debía tener miedo, no fue así. Lo miré con desdén y dejé escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento mientras regresaba a mi coche.

-No te he dado permiso de moverte, preciosa –amenazó suavemente tocando mi cabello. –Vamos a ver que tienes aquí…

Mi estado de alerta se tuvo que haber activado, pero no fue así. Otra vez no entendía mi sentido de supervivencia. Sentí la mano de ese hombre subir por mi abdomen, acercándose peligrosamente al nacimiento de mis pechos.

-Atrévete a subir un poco más y lo lamentaras –murmuré tranquila.

-Me gustan los retos, cariño –sentí mi sangre arder cuando sus dedos llegaron a la costura de mi bra.

Rompí su nariz de un solo golpe, si algo he mantenido, desde que perdí la memoria e intuyo que actuaba de esa forma antes de perderla, fue mi forma de defenderme. Escuché al hombre quejarse y jadear a causa de la sorpresa y dolor mezclados. Mis ojos vagaron en sus acompañantes que no cerraban la boca. Yo giré los ojos molesta y volví a hacer camino hasta mi coche.

No entiendo porque me detuve en este lugar, no es seguro que sea parte de mi pasado. Tal vez solo se trate de una confusión de mi parte, total, en estos momentos trato de recordar; mi mente es un caos y el dolor de cabeza no me permite pensar, así que un error es viable.

_'Sabes que no es así. Estas aquí por un motivo' –_mi mente gritaba a cada segundo.

Tal vez no era el lugar exacto que mi mente imaginaba, solo tenía una similitud. Subí a mi coche, lo eché a andar y comencé a buscar con la mirada el correcto. De pronto llegué a un patio de tráiler, debía haber quince al menos. Me bajé fijando mi mirada en uno particularmente. Cada vez que avanzaba mi corazón se aceleraba, tal vez esta no era buena idea, tal vez solo se trataba de otro lugar más.

Me detuve en la puerta principal… que idiota soy, solo existe una sola puerta y toqué. Escuché pasos en el interior mientras que mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Una mujer mayor, de al menos cincuenta y tantos años, abrió la puerta. Al principio me observó con extrañeza y luego sonrió.

-No te esperaba hasta el otro fin de semana, Mel –ella se apartó dándome paso. Por el momento quería mantener un perfil bajo. –Estaba en lo de siempre. Acomodando y reacomodando el cuarto de Sammy… sé que no va a volver, pero quiero mantenerlo tal cual.

Hice un mohín de tristeza y bajé la cabeza. Por lo visto todo el mundo estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

-Recuerdas cuando dormíamos las tres –mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Las imágenes eran tan vividas que costaba mucho asimilarlas. En mi mente, había una mujer y dos niñas idénticas. Reían y jugueteaban en la cama más grande que había en ese lugar. Esa mujer se acercó a las dos niñas y beso su frente para luego decirle lo mucho que las amaba.

Asentí, podía sentir como el nudo en mi garganta crecía y las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Pero no iba a llorar, no ahora que necesito respuestas.

-Aun recuerdo el calor de sus manitas cuando tocaba mi rostro… como me decía un te quiero –susurró con voz rota. –Es difícil superarlo, Mel. La necesito en mi vida… mis hijas son dos, no una…

Como no emitía palabra alguna, ella borró las lágrimas de su rostro para seguir hablando.

-Yo sé que cometí muchos errores con Sam. Creo haberlos superado al permitirle a Sam vivir con su novio. Le di un voto de confianza aquella noche… yo la necesitaba –mi mente viajo a esa noche.

"_Estaba sentada en la repisa, mi madre caminaba de un lado al otro molesta. ¿El motivo? Quiero mudarme con mi novio a su nuevo apartamento. No es que sea un secreto que él es mi pareja, pero tampoco nos sentíamos cómodos al compartir momentos especiales en la casa de nuestros padres. _

_-Solo quiero que confíes en mí. Yo no arruinaré mi vida ni nada similar, solo quiero vivir esta nueva experiencia con el hombre que considero el amor de mi vida –gruñí con las mejillas encendidas. Ella sabía lo difícil que era para mí confesar algo tan grande. _

_-Me prometes que no le harás daño a mi hija –me giré solo un poco para ver a Freddie serio y con los ojos fijos en ella. _

_-No prometo nada porque no soy perfecto… pero lo intentaré y si lo hago, me daré patadas por idiota –susurró con seguridad._

_-Ya lo creo, niño. Yo misma te buscaré y patearé ese lindo trasero –comencé a reír por lo bajo, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a las expresiones de mi madre. –Sam, espero te cuides. Hay muchos métodos para no quedar embarazada… así que no temas usarlos._

_Asentí desde la repisa y no pude evitar sonreír. Ella lo había aceptado."_

-Me hace tanta falta, Mel –bajé mi mirada ante esa confesión.

-Quisiera decir que tú me hiciste falta… mamá… pero no te recuerdo –no estoy segura de lo que paso por su mente.

Primero hubo sorpresa y luego confusión. Estoy segura que distinguió los dos tipos de voz. Melanie es muy dulce al hablar, en cambio yo.

-¿Sam? –preguntó sorprendida. Las lágrimas en sus ojos salían sin permiso.

Yo solo asentí antes de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí.


	14. Hermanas y verdades

**Perdida **

**Hermanas y verdades**

Pam me está abrazando con todas sus fuerzas mientras llora desconsoladamente en mi hombro. Nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño menos si ella era mi madre. Traté de alejarla un poco para poder hablar, pero era imposible. Ella está aferrada a mí con fuerza y de cierto modo puedo entenderla, en algún momento de mi bloqueo mental me sentí así; desesperada y sobre todo perdida.

Después de un rato de desahogo, ella se sienta a mi lado sin mirarme. La verdad es que no me preocupa su actitud ya que suelo ser de esa forma cuando algo me duele, porque si de algo estoy segura es de su dolor. Su rostro contorsionado en muecas que se pueden descifrar como desesperación y un poco de preocupación; sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre por tanto llorar y que aun no dejan de drenar todo su dolor, y por último la pose protectora que mostraba. Pam presiona sus manos en sus brazos como si tratara de protegerse de algo. Todo esto era tan familiar para mí.

-No es mi intención hacerles daño, pero tampoco puedo pretender que las conozco y que acepto todo así como así… -murmuré la explicación más vaga que he escuchado nunca. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió de dolor a confusión y allí supe que Pam, mi madre, no sabe nada de lo que está pasando. –Hace un par de noches Carly me invitó a su ensayo… creo que lo arruiné por completo porque al ver a otra persona igual a mí me puse histérica y puede que exagerara un poquito –culminé dejando escapar una risita traviesa, ahora que lo pienso con más calma fui un poco imprudente esa noche.

Esperé a que algo ocurriera, pero solo la veía llorar.

-No sé que decirte… nada en este mundo puede aliviarte –murmuré con la mirada gacha.

-Ni siquiera sé como explicarte lo que siento… -sus ojos azules quedaron fijos en los míos. A pesar de la edad, puedo verme reflejada en ella. –Estoy feliz, estás aquí y eso significa algo.

Yo asentí mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

-Tal vez… -dije.

Antes, el silencio pudo ser considerado como un momento incomodo, pero en este momento es diferente. No me siento extraña ni mucho menos, solo disfrutó de la paz que me ofrece. Tomé uno de mis risos entre mis manos y comencé a juguetear con él, mientras mi mirada se desliza por cada lugar en la sala. Solo contaba con un cuadro con un dibujo extraño, también tiene un par de fotos de Melanie y supongo que mías.

-Ese coche no durará mucho tiempo de pie si te quedas, Sam –murmuró Pam mirando hacia el exterior. –No es que no te quiera cerca, en realidad no quiero que te vayas, pero esto te perjudicara mucho.

-Ven a mi apartamento… -no sé de donde salieron esas palabras, pero tampoco me arrepiento de ellas. –Allí podemos cenar y pues… contarnos todo.

Ella me observó por unos largos minutos hasta que dibujo una gran sonrisa y nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Déjame buscar un poco de ropa –dijo antes de perderse en el pasillo que daba a su cuarto… supongo.

Quince minutos más tarde, ella esta a mi lado observando el paisaje nocturno. Yo, en cambio, tengo la mirada fija en la carretera, ya buscando el retorno para entrar a la ciudad. Creo que se sorprendió de ver el lugar donde vivo porque sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre su ropa para quitar las arrugas. Ante eso solo pude sonreír, quiero decirle que eso no es necesario, que nadie le criticaría ni nada parecido, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Aparqué mi coche en el estacionamiento que me corresponde y le indiqué que me siguiera. Todo el trayecto del estacionamiento hasta piso donde vivo fue en silencio. Ella solo se limitó a observar los números del ascensor, que prendían y se apagaban cada vez que dejaba atrás un piso. Creo que ambas no sobresaltamos al escuchar el "Ding" que indica nuestro destino final, mi apartamento. Caminé solo un poco para notar que Steffy dormía. Todas las luces del apartamento están apagadas y se escucha un tranquilo silencio en todo el lugar.

-Bonito lugar –dijo Pam con sorpresa. –Siempre supe que llegarías lejos.

-Gracias, pero todo esto fue de Bler… -respondí escuetamente.

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó confundida.

-Fue la señora que me adopto, la accionista mayoritaria de Corporación Pera… -dije con simpleza. –Ella me heredo una gran parte de la misma.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien…

-Sí. La conocí en un psiquiátrico –no sé por qué, pero siento que ella debe saber todo. –Apenas tenía 19 años cuando apareció en mi vida y cuatro años después, seguía allí. De cierto modo, Bler moldeó mi carácter y me ayudó con los estudios, al final de sus días me heredo esto y mucho más.

-Fue una mujer de buen corazón –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que yo correspondí.

-Lo fue y me entristeció conocerla tan tarde –dije guardando silencio por unos minutos antes de continuar. -¿Quieres comer?

_"Pregunta estúpida" _Gritó mi mente.

-Sí, muero de hambre –ante eso comencé a reír a carcajadas.

Hablamos de todo y nada al mismo tiempo mientras se preparaba la cena. La verdad es que no la pasé tan mal, ella es una excelente compañía. Tal vez es el hecho de que es mi madre, pero me sentí bien al confesarle mis miedos y ella parecía estar muy atenta a mis palabras. Después de la cena, lavamos los platos y sin más nos quedamos dormidas en el sillón.

Solo sé que abrí mis ojos a las once de la mañana, nunca he dormido tanto en toda mi vida. Mi cuerpo está más relajado que de costumbre y, la verdad, puedo acostumbrarme a ello. Me levanté y caminé hasta la cocina, necesitó un poco de café si no juro que me regreso a la comodidad de mi sofá y dormiré hasta Dios sabe cuantas horas.

¡Bendito sea el café! Juro que todo mi cuerpo se relajó cuando ese maravilloso liquido ingresó a mi sistema. Desde mi posición, me quedé observándola y rato después noté que sonreía. Puede que la extrañara, inconscientemente claro está. No tengo dudas de eso. Mientras mis pensamientos corrían en posibles momentos junto a ella, que ha decir verdad eran desagradables… bueno no todos. De pronto escuché un teléfono, no es el mío porque casi nunca lo dejo con tono. Mi mirada se centró en un pequeño celular, algo viejo y refaccionado. Me acerqué rápidamente y lo tomé entre mis manos. Me giré solo un poco para ver a Pam que aun dormía, ni el sonido escandaloso de este aparato la hace despertar. Fijé mi mirada en el nombre que aparee en la pantalla y suspiré, era hora.

-¿Mamá? ¿Por qué rayos tardas tanto en responder? Estás no son horas para estar durmiendo… -sus reclamos me hicieron reír, pero ella no parecía perturbada. –No te burles, necesito hablar contigo... tengo noticias importantes y sé que lo vas a disfrutar.

Me mordí el labio, quiero esperar por eso tan importante.

-Mamá, háblame… -murmuró del otro lado. –No puedes estar así todo el tiempo… lo que te voy a decir te hará llorar de felicidad. Sammy está viva…

Mi ceño se frunció, definitivamente no me gusta que me llame Sammy.

-Ella ya lo sabe, Melanie –silencio, eso fue lo que se escuchó al otro lado. –Ayer llegué a su casa y ahora está conmigo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Sam? –chilló ella al otro lado de la línea. –Estoy tan feliz…

Comencé a caminar por toda la sala mientras escuchaba su parloteo sin sentido y excitado. Entiendo que esté feliz, pero aun me cuesta aceptar algo como esto. No sé que me detiene, por una parte estoy feliz de saber que no estoy sola y por otro quiero huir para volver a ser la misma de hace una semana.

-Melanie, ¿tienes lápiz y papel? –Es un paso muy importante, es un rumbo que no estoy segura que pueda tomar. –Muy bien, mi dirección es…

_Cuatro horas más tarde…_

Mis manos tiemblan sin control, no entiendo que sucede conmigo. Tal vez se debe al hecho que, la última vez que la vi estaba en un restaurant repleto de personas y la había indultado, despreciado y… no sé. Yo no la recuerdo, pero Pam me dijo que debo conocerla si quería superar este bloqueo.

-Viene en camino –dijo Pam mientras acariciaba mi cabello. –Cuando eras pequeña tus rizos eran más pronunciados, eras como una pequeña muñequita.

Hice una mueca y comencé a reír.

-Es cierto, no te gusta ese termino –la miré a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué más no me gustaba? –Pregunté interesada.

-Que te llamaran Sammy, eras capaz de patearle el trasero a cualquiera por eso –comencé a reír, era imposible no hacerlo. –Tampoco te gustaba que te llamaran princesa, solo uno fue capaz de hacerlo y salir vivo.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién? –Pregunté cada vez más interesada.

-Freddie, tu exnovio –borré mi sonrisa y suspiré. –Aun cuando no era tu novio te decía "Princesa Puckett" o "Demonio" –sonreí ante eso, pero más que todo estaba confundida. –Enamorarte de él fue uno de tus mejores logros, Sam. Nunca he visto a una persona cuidarte y mimarte tanto como ese chico. Ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo mucho que sufrió y le costó salir del hueco donde lo dejaste.

-Es cierto, no puedo imaginarlo, él me contó que deseó morir muchas veces…

-Casi lo logra, creo que por eso Marissa se enfermó –la mire con ojos sorprendidos. –Sí, fue tanta su depresión el día de tu entierro simbólico que se tomó una caja completa de analgésicos. Si no es por su madre… -ella se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que él estaría muerto.

-No me imaginé algo así… -susurré abrazando mis piernas.

-Me atrevo a decir que nunca te ha olvidado –aseguró rodeando mi cuerpo de forma insegura, tal vez piensa que la alejaré, pero necesito esto.

Antes de lograr responder el timbre sonó, sé quien es, pero no puedo moverme. Mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte y mi cuerpo decidió imitarlo al temblar sin control. Aun no sé porque el verla me produce tanta ansiedad, se supone que ella es mi hermana y debo estar feliz por ello. Respiré hondo y me acerqué a la puerta, ignorando toda clase de alerta que mi cuerpo produce con cada paso que doy. Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta me giré, Pam me observaba con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos; por lo visto esto es importante para ella y por ende para mí también.

Cuando abrí la puerta la vi. Ella solo esbozó una sonrisa radiante, pero se movió ni un poco de su lugar. Noté como sus manos se cerraban con fuerza en la tela de su vestido, como si tratara de evitar algo. Ante eso solo pude sonreír, acorté la distancia entre nosotras y la abracé, debo ser consciente que no soy la única que pasa por un mal momento. La escuché chillar antes tomarme con fuerza, vaya que si es fuerte.

-Tu también lo eres… -secundó ella a mis pensamientos, por un momento no supe como logró saberlo, luego me di cuenta que yo había pensado en voz alta.

-Puede ser, pero estos brazos no han golpeado a nadie desde hace mucho –dije al separarme de ella para invitarla a pasar.

***Freddie***

Estoy jugando con mi comida desde hace una hora, ya está fría y para nada apetitosa; la verdad es que las comidas instantáneas no son lo mío, pero no tengo otra opción. Después de un rato más, me encogí de hombros y la tiré en el bote de basura. Soy consciente de que eso es malo, hay personas que mueren por un plato de comida. Sin embargo, esto no es comida. En fin, ¿a qué se debe mi falta de apetito? Pues al estrés ganado por todos estos días.

Ayer en la tarde fue la última vez que vi a Sam. Ella salió disparada de la reunión con el consejo, pues al parecer se sentía mal. Juro que estuve a punto de seguirla, pero eso sería extraño. Yo solo soy su empleado y ella es mi jefa, aun no estoy seguro de seguir siendo su amigo, no después de todos esos encuentros. Sé que no acepto mi renuncia y que, de cierto modo, trata de no hacer muecas de desagrado cuando estoy a su lado. Lo sé, es difícil creer todo lo que está pasando y sé que trata de asimilarlo en este momento, por eso no interfiero en su vida y nunca lo haré.

Me giré y apagué las luces para irme a dormir, 7:45 p.m. y Freddie Benson se iría a dormir. Debo ser considerado una persona muy alegre y alma de toda fiesta. Pero antes de llegar a mi habitación escuché dos golpes en la puerta principal, de seguro era Carly. Me acerqué despreocupado, no es que esperaba que Sam apareciera al abrirla. Pero, cuando la abrí, me consigo con nada más y nada menos que a Sam acompañada de su hermana Melanie.

-¿Sam…? –Mi mente tiene preguntas, pero mi boca no se mueve y parece que perdí toda capacidad de habla.

-Hola, Freddie… Sammy y yo necesitamos un favor –como siempre, la rubia de ojos verdes pasó rápidamente hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones, pero Sam se quedó allí parada.

-No te quedarás allí verdad –no fue una pregunta, solo afirmé un hecho que le pareció gracioso.

Ella caminó hasta sentarse a un lado de su hermana y yo la seguí para hacer lo propio. Es muy sorprendente ver el parecido entre ambas y las diferencias que existen y que solo una persona muy cercana a ellas puede detectar.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlas? –Pregunté sin apartar la mirada de Sam.

-Necesito que me des todos los videos que tengas, los de iCarly y cualquiera donde aparezca mi hermana –anunció Melanie rápido y sin anestesia, al principio me desarmó y luego me confundió. –Quiero que recuerde todo y pienso que esa es la mejor forma… -asentí luego de su explicación, algo vaga, pero valedera.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Te sientes preparada para esto? –Sam me miró y asintió. –No quiero que revientes mi laptop contra la pared ni nada similar, es algo costosa y mi jefe no me paga…

-Eres un estúpido, pero eres algo así como mi amigo –murmuró entre risas que correspondí de inmediato.

-Estúpido o no, él es el único que tiene videos de ti porque yo los borré y por desgracia la pagina ha caducado –explicó Mel sacándome de mi lugar feliz, por un momento tuve a la antigua Sam aquí en mi sala.

-No lo sé, Sam. Lo único que puedo darte es una laptop con todos los videos de iCarly –dije encogiendo mis hombros. –Mi mamá no estuvo de acuerdo en que conservara la página y esos videos. Ella decía que me hacía daño…

-Tal vez tenía razón –dijo frunciendo el serio y empleando ese tono de voz serio que tanto odio. –Juro que te la traeré, solo necesito saber como era antes de esto –dijo señalándose.

Asentí antes de levantarme y caminar hasta mi habitación. Busqué entre mis cosas la laptop antes de regresar a la sala, donde ellas esperaron impacientes. Minutos más tarde me quedé con la frente pegada a la puerta y una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Tengo esperanzas de nuevo, Sam está intentando recordar y eso es algo, ¿no? Yo solo quiero aferrarme a esa idea.

Sam lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Jamás pensó que ver su pasado, lo feliz que era al lado de sus amigos y de él, le haría tanto daño. Su hermana, Melanie, la abrazaba y consolaba, pero eso no era suficiente. Solo había visto cinco videos siendo prueba suficiente para demostrar su verdadero ser. La rubia no podía decir que ya no quedaba nada de esa chica altiva y desafiante que realizaba un show con sus amigos, la verdad es que quedaba mucho de ella, pero simplemente lo ignoraba por su nueva vida. Mientras veía los videos le fue imposible no reír ante los maltratos que le hacia a Freddie, era imposible imaginarse actualmente haciendo eso porque ya no era el mismo debilucho que mostraba ese video.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le había hecho entristecer; tampoco sabía que era. Sam secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a buscar entre los videos finales. Seleccionó uno y, suspirando, comenzó a verlo. Se trataba de una parodia de vampiros, una quinta parte según el titulo; allí Carly protagonizaba una vaquera estúpida y ella una porrista que se enamoraba del vampiro. Entre risas y lágrimas se sorprendió ver el final donde se besaban con pasión, y era más que obvio su no actuación en ese momento.

-Ya vivías con él… -Melanie comentó entre risas.

-¿En serio vivía con Freddie? –Su hermana asintió y sonrió.

-Eras su pareja oficial desde los diecisiete años –explicaba entre risas. –No sé si lo recuerdes, pero amabas tanto a Freddie que cambiaste un montón de cosas, no porque te lo halla pedido ya que él te adoraba tan cual, pero igual cambiantes… ¿Cómo decías que te hacía sentir? ¡Ah, sí! Te hacia sentir como una mujer con solo mirarte…

Sam no podía evitar el rubor en sus mejillas, le parecía imposible pensar de esa forma. Eso quería decir que a temprana edad ya era algo así como su mujer…

-¿Sabes cuando fue mi primera vez? –Melanie asintió y sonrió.

-Una noche antes de tu baile de promoción –decía pensativa para luego esbozar una sonrisa picara. –Pero eso nunca les impidió juguetear…

La rubia podía escuchar las carcajadas de su hermana, se sentía como una estúpida, pero no recordaba nada de eso.

-Cuéntame de nuestra relación… quiero decir de nuestra –enfatizaba Sam señalándose a ella y luego a su hermana.

-Bueno de pequeñas fuimos muy unidas, pero me gané una beca fuera de la ciudad para estudiar en una escuela privada y allí nuestra relación cambió –susurró con pesar. –Pero luego logramos arreglar todo hasta ese día…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó alarmada.

-Bueno, era el cumpleaños de Freddie y a mi se me escapo una estupidez… yo lo había besado en una fiesta y al parecer eso te molesto –el rostro de Sam se tornó confundido. –Te molestaste mucho conmigo después de eso. -Nunca nos llevábamos bien después de eso –comentaba Melanie como si hablara del clima.

-No sé… estoy segura que por un chico no me pelearía con una hermana –decía Sam horrorizada.

-Los celos que sentías hacia mi fueron tantos –aseguraba soltando una risita. –Pero te aseguré que no me gustaba y que el beso de esa noche no significó nada. Luego se arreglaron las cosas y lo dejamos pasar…

-Entiendo… -murmuró la rubia mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. -¿Lo amaba mucho?

-Me atrevo a decir que aun lo haces… no creo que un amor como ese pueda desaparecer, solo está dormido… -Sam asintió y suspiró antes de cerrar sus ojos, estaba cansada y mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><strong>TANTO TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, PERO NUNCA DEJARÉ DE HACERLO PORQUE ME ENCANTA. ESTÁ VEZ PRESENTE TRES PUNTOS DE VISTA, EL DE SAM Y FREDDIE, Y OBVIAMENTE EL MÍO COMO NARRADOR. ESPERO LES GUSTE<strong>

**BESOS **


	15. Fresas, manzanas y algo más

**Perdida**

**Fresas, manzanas y algo más**

Esa tarde decidieron romper las reglas. Sam quiso actuar como una niña y Melanie igual. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a hacer panqueques no se imaginaron lo divertido que sería. Sam reía con ganas mientras veía el rostro confundido de su hermana. Melanie no podía creer que todo su cabello estaba embarrado con jarabe, eso solía hacer cuando eran más jóvenes, antes de las peleas estúpidas que tenían a diario.

-¿Samantha Puckett, te atreves a ensuciarme? –Preguntó como solía hacerlo cuando eran pequeñas.

-Me atrevo y lo hago. Además hacer panqueques sin ensuciarte sería un sacrilegio… -la rubia ensanchó más su sonrisa y Melanie podía ver un brillo en sus ojos que creyó perdido. –Llamaré a Carlangas, pero… -Sam borró su sonrisa. -¿Carlangas?

Ahora era el turno de su hermana de reír a carcajadas.

-Así llamabas a Carly, de cariño supongo –terminó mirándola fijamente.

-Era algo extraña… -susurró Sam cruzada de brazos.

-No, eras espectacular –murmuró la otra rubia abrazándola. –Lograbas que todo el mundo te amara con esa forma de ser tan peculiar, era tu forma de ser única.

-No lo creo, según recuerdo me gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente –dijo ella haciendo un puchero con sus labios. –Era algo cambiante con mis ánimos, ni sé como Freddie podía tolerarme –murmuró con algo de molestia mientras marcaba el número de Carly.

Melanie la observaba sorprendida, si decía todas esas cosas quería decir, que ella estaba recordando. Esperó que su hermana terminara de hablar con su amiga, esa noche no se salvaría de preguntarle todo.

-Sí, mañana… -la vio sentarse en el mesón de la cocina y sonreír. -¡Qué se yo! Invítalo si quieres, yo no tengo problema alguno –dijo antes de colgar la llamada. –La invité a venir, una pijamada no nos vendría mal. Además, tendremos un invitado especial…

-¿Sí? ¿Quién? –Preguntó su hermana interesada.

-Freddie… ella cree que la pasaremos bien con él –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quieres tu que venga? –Ella sabía que nada lograría preguntando tanto porque Sam tiene un límite de tolerancia muy bajo, pero debía intentarlo.

-No lo sé. Se siente raro estar cerca de él, como si… -sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto. –Tenemos que hacer algunas compras… corre.

Melanie se sorprendió mucho al escucharle decir eso, al parecer algo se traía entre manos y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Ellas fueron juntas hasta el supermercado donde compraron todo lo necesario para una pijamada, sin embargo, para Melanie fue una sorpresa observar que su hermana elegía otros ingredientes, más sanos que de costumbre.

-¿Manzanas y fresas? ¿Qué harás con eso?

-Aun no sé, solo sé que esto no debe faltar –murmuró con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. –Creo que falta algo más, pero no lo sé…

Sam caminó por todos los pasillos en busca de ese ingrediente faltante, no lo consiguió. Después de una hora de compras, ambas regresaron al apartamento. Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta de su apartamento se encontró con su amiga Steffy, que estaba de brazos cruzados y su rostro demostraba lo molesta que sestaba.

-¿Qué paso amiga? –Preguntó Sam preocupada.

-Ahora si soy tu amiga, ¿no? –La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y bajó la cabeza. –Estoy muy feliz que estés reorganizando tu vida y todo aquello, pero estás dejando de lado en este asunto –murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para escucharla. –Cuando vine aquí contigo pensé que seríamos tú y yo contra el mundo, solo que aparecieron otras personas y en vez de incluirme… solo me apartaste de tu lado…

-Sam, nos vemos al rato… te dejaré para que… ya sabes –dijo atropelladamente antes de irse.

-Lo sé… -murmuró Sam para su amiga. –Te he apartado, pero te juro que no es mi intención –la rubia se dejó caer en el sillón. –Todos estos días han sido una locura. Además, tengo muchos recuerdos. No he terminado de asimilar uno cuando ya tengo el otro, y eso me enloquece.

-¿Recuerdos? ¿Cuáles? –Preguntó Steffy sentándose a su lado, parecía emocionada por todo eso.

-Primero tuve recuerdos de mi madre, eso ya lo sabes… luego de Melanie –su amiga asentía sin apartar la mirada. –Así pase meses sin recordar nada más y cuando pensé que todo estaba claro –ella suspiró y escondió su rostro entre sus manos-, cuando todo estaba más claro empiezo a recordar más sobre mi relación con Freddie y mi amistad con Carly.

-¿Y eso es malo? –Ella negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar.

-Claro que no es malo… pero me hizo darme cuenta la horrible persona que era con Freddie –eso último lo dijo por medio de un susurro. –Lo lastimaba tanto, aun no sé como se pudo enamorar de mí.

-Amiga… -comenzó Steffy acercándose a ella. –Él se enamoro de ti porque vio lo mismo que vio Bler y que vi yo en ti. Tú eres una persona fabulosa… algo agresiva en ocasiones, pero eso no te quita nada de tus buenos atributos.

-Pero tendrías que estar en mi cabeza para ver lo que yo veo –murmuró en respuesta.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas? Él puede aclararte todo… -la rubia mordió sus labios y luego asintió.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –Steffy sonrió y la abrazó.

Por otro lado, Carly estaba emocionada… no, estaba que desbordaba alegría. Por ese motivo necesitaba contárselo a alguien, cuando recibió su llamada fue toda una sorpresa y sobre todo cuando aceptó a Freddie en esa reunión. Ella secó sus lágrimas y buscó su celular, entre tanta emoción se le había olvidado llamar a su amigo. Después de varios minutos esperando, Freddie respondió con voz adormilada.

-¿A que no adivinas? –Carly chilló apenas le respondió.

-"No lo sé, Carly… dime" –murmuró en medio de un bostezo.

-Fredward Benson, tu y yo tenemos planes mañana –aseveró la morena borrando nuevas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-"¿Vamos a alguna parte?" –Preguntó confundido.

-Vamos a una pijamada…

-"Carly no soy una de tus…" –intentó aclarar el castaño, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Estás cordialmente invitado a la pijamada organizada por Sam –al principio no escuchó nada, luego detecto algo, pero no sabía qué. -¿Freddie?

-"¿Me quiere allá?" –Preguntó con un tono de voz extraño. –"¿En verdad? No puedo creerlo…"

-Pues créelo, pasaré por ti a las seis –dijo antes de colgar y esbozar una sonrisa.

Su futuro esposo había llegado y en su rostro se plasmaba la preocupación. Ella se acercó para besarlo con tanta emoción, que lo tomó de sorpresa. Las ropas comenzaron a caer, dejando un rastro de prendas que finalizaba en la cama de la morena. Una hora más tarde, él acariciaba el contorno del cuerpo desnudo de Carly. Ella sonreía mientras dibujaba figuras en el pecho de él.

-Logan… -susurró ella con una sonrisa.

-Hmm…

-¿Sabes? Hoy me llamó Sam… -murmuró Carly sonriente.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Quiere verme y… -las lágrimas volvieron a hacer aparición, para ella era imposible contenerlas. Carly no lo podía creer aun, sentía una emoción indescriptible. Logan le acariciaba la espalda tratando de darle ánimo, aunque eran lágrimas de felicidad a él no le gustaba verla así.

-¿Sabes lo que significa? –Le preguntó y él solo negó con la cabeza. –Está tratando de recordarnos, está… ella quiere…

-Quiere todo en su lugar –culminó con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Carly. –Te amo…

Ella no respondió, solo lo beso antes de dejarse envolver por el deseo y la lujuria.

**_Al día siguiente…_**

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Steffy al ver a su amiga con la mirada perdida.

-Sí, solo que… no sé que pueda salir hoy con esta reunión –murmuró ella sin apartar la mirada de la puerta. –Siento que hoy pasará algo… algo muy importante para mí.

-Bueno… yo tengo una cita esta noche con un hombre muy apuesto. Así que no me esperes –canturreó antes de salir.

Ciertamente, la rubia tenía esa extraña sensación de ansiedad en su cuerpo y en su mente, era casi imposible quitársela. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se estiraba allí en el sillón, luego comenzó a dejar a su mente vagar por los últimos recuerdos. No por nada compró todas esas cosas. Aunque su hermana no entendiera la importancia de llenar el carrito con toda esa comida chatarra y luego con frutas, no le daba importancia porque para ella si tenía sentido.

En su mente había leves y borrosos recuerdos de una cama. En ella había varias frituras y golosinas, compró algunas ya que nunca las había probado. También había un tazón con frutas picadas, específicamente manzanas y fresas. Tenía recuerdos de un hombre a su lado, cree que desnudo o algo le faltaba para eso; él le daba las manzanas con su boca y terminaban besándose con mucho deseo.

Sus manos viajaron hasta su rostro y las pasó con fuerza por sus ojos. Podía sentir que su cabeza estallaría si la seguía forzando. Aunque Sam no cree que ese hombre no sea Freddie, según su hermana, él fue el único en su vida… el único para todo.

Un suave toqueteo la trajo a la realidad, de seguro era su hermana que llegaba más temprano que sus otros dos invitados. Se levantó del sillón para abrir la puerta.

-Hola hermanita, pero mira que rostro tienes –dijo Melanie con preocupación.

-Sí, no he dormido bien –murmuró ella dejando caer su frente en el hombro de su hermana. Ante eso Melanie solo pudo suspirar y sonreír mientras la abrazaba.

-Si quieres te acuestas un rato, yo puedo preparar todo para esta tarde –la rubia asintió antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en el sillón.

-No tardaré… -dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

"La costa, era uno de los lugares más hermosos que pudo haber visto. La arena bajo sus pies era tibia y se pegaba lentamente a su piel. Ella se acercó hasta la orilla y sonrió, era su primer verano con él completamente solos. Por eso, Carly y Sam salieron de compras unas semanas atrás, una de sus posiciones más nuevas era lo que, de seguro, usaría esa noche con él.

-Es hermoso… -murmuró Sam con la vista fija en la inmensidad del mar.

-No tanto como tu. Ahora vamos, tenemos que dejar todo en la casa –ella lo siguió lentamente, dejando que se adelantara unos cuantos metros…"

-Hmm –se quejaba Sam mientras tomaba su cabeza con fuerza. –Mierda…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te encuentras bien? –La aludida negó lentamente antes de correr al bote de basura más cercano y expulsar su última comida.

-Si recordar es tan difícil… prefiero no hacerlo –murmuró levantándose con la ayuda de su hermana.

-Estaba a punto de despertarte, ellos están por llegar –la rubia asintió.

-Voy a asearme y por una ducha… -dijo caminando por el pasillo. –Siento que sudé mucho en tan poco tiempo.

Ya bajó la regadera, Sam dejó escapar suspiros y algunos gemidos de ansiedad. ¿En qué estaba pensando, cuando acepto invitar a Freddie? Esa pregunta quedó en su mente sin conseguir respuestas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos pegadas en la pared. Necesitaba relajarse, pero si quería eso, debía olvidarse de todo.

Cuando fue consciente en el hospital psiquiátrico, despertó asustada y llamando a su mamá. Sin embargo, el esposo de su hermana se encargo de decir que era huérfana. Con el pasar de los años se hizo a la idea que así era, aunque tenía una leve esperanza que los sueños que tenía significaran algo. Ahora que lo piensa, así lo fue; el hombre de sus sueños era Freddie y todo lo que había pasado fue culpa del maldito destino. Ella no fue la única en sufrir, su hermana y su madre también sufrieron y ni hablar de él.

Luego de la ducha, caminó hasta su armario y se fue por lo más cómodo, de cierto modo era provocativo también. Después de vestirse y peinarse se dirigió hacia la sala, donde se encontraban los tres charlando animadamente.

-Sammy, ¿se te quitó el dolor de cabeza? –La aludida frunció los labios y asintió.

-No me llames así, es… -a falta de palabras lanzó un bufido antes de sentarse al lado de Freddie, que estaba acostado en el mueble. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone se hace en una pijamada?

-Cuando tu y yo lo hacíamos no parábamos de hablar sobre chicos –Sam enarcó una ceja y comenzó a reír.

-Bueno, ciertamente… esa área no se me da actualmente –murmuró mirándola fijamente. –No sé… ¿Podemos hablar de mí? –Los tres se sorprendieron. –Por favor, tengo días recordando y todo es confuso.

-Anda como zombi por todo el apartamen… -no pudo seguir hablando porque Sam le había lanzado un cojín.

-Bruja entrometida –siseó Sam divertida.

-Pero si es verdad. Andas por toda la casa con la mirada perdida y a veces el rostro sonrojado… -acotó su hermana con una sonrisa picara en los labios. –Sabrá Dios de quien o de que te estás acordando.

-Tal vez de las noches llenas de placer que tú no has tenido –Carly dejó escapar un chillido para luego comenzar a reír con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Que mala! No te vendré a visitar más –sentenció Melanie haciendo un puchero.

-Aww, la nena haciendo pucheros –Sam hizo una voz tan melodiosa y angelical que hacía estremecer a cualquiera. –Venga, dame un abrazo.

Luego de un rato de romper el hielo, ellos comenzaron a hablar de como era Sam; su niñez y adolescencia, también de sus locuras en la escuela. Sin embargo, ella no escuchaba solo se limitaba a comer. Ella comía esa extraña combinación de frutas; Fresas y manzanas, pero faltaba algo más. Su mente y cuerpo se lo exigían. De vez en cuando escuchaba las risas de Freddie, Melanie y Carly, él era muy gracioso.

-Está muy rara… -le susurró Mel a los dos.

-Sí… Carly, ¿por qué no hablas con ella? –Freddie dijo fijando su mirada en Sam.

Sin darse cuenta se perdió en los movimientos pacíficos de la mujer que amó y aun ama con todo su ser. Se veía tan hermosa con su ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Sus ojos viajaron hacia sus labios que se movían lentamente y se abrían cada vez que tomaba un pedazo de fruta. Él dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado antes de girarse y darse cuenta que estaba completamente solo con ella.

-¿Sabes por qué esto no es correcto? –Preguntó Sam sin apartar la vista de su plato.

El castaño tragó grueso y asintió, incapaz de decir algo.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó de nuevo esta vez fijando su mirada en él.

-Porque… solíamos hacer esto con un poco de chocolate y… -no pudo decirlo por el nudo en su garganta.

-¿Besarnos? –Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él y tomó una manzana verde entre sus labios. Al ver eso, Freddie no pudo hacer otra cosa que acortar la distancia y mordisquear la parte que le ofrecía antes de unir sus labios. Fue como un golpe, la mente de la rubia dolía mucho y al mismo tiempo sentía que eso era lo correcto.

-Sí… esto ese algo que faltaba –susurró antes de sonreírle y besarlo de nuevo.

Desde una esquina del apartamento, Carly y Melanie observaban la escena con confusión.

-No estoy segura de esto –murmuró Carly.

-¿Sabes? Yo sé que Sam aun lo ama, solo tiene que descubrirlo –la morena la observó y asintió sonriente.

El corazón del castaño iba a explotar a causa de todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Era casi doloroso, pero en un buen sentido.

-Freddie… -él abrió los ojos para observarla. –Quiero que entiendas que aun no siento nada por ti… pero tengo esta imperiosa necesidad de besarte, como nunca la he sentido. Es como si… como si todo lo que siento por ti no es amistad, pero a la vez sí. Yo… yo.

-Estás confundida –ella asintió ante las palabras del castaño. –Lo entiendo… -él la miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. –Eres tan hermosa… ya había comenzado a olvidar tu rostro –su voz tembló un poco y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Sin decir más palabras, Sam unió sus labios nuevamente mientras sentía como su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento.


	16. Más que un simple recuerdo y un adiós

BUENO CREO QUE ESTO SE RESUME A MUCHAS SEMANAS SIN ESCRIBIR EN MI PC Y LUEGO ESTA INUNDACIÓN QUE ME DAÑO MIS CUADERNOS DE APUNTES, HACIENDO IMPOSIBLE EL ESCRIBIR SIN TENER MIS IDEAS DE QUE HACER Y QUE NO HACER. SOLO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

**Perdida**  
><strong>Más que un simple recuerdo y un adiós inesperado<strong>

Sam gimió al sentir los rayos del sol, ella no quería levantarse. El último mes había sido una locura, recordar le afectaban a un punto inimaginable. Las incontrolables jaquecas y el constante mareo eran lo peor, nadie podía imaginarlo, sobre todo cuando lo único que hacía Sam era callar. Ella en secreto había visitado a un doctor, él le había dicho que era algo muy normal, que debía soportar ya que su cerebro había sufrido un terrible trauma; era de esperarse que Sam se conformara con tal explicación, ya no era la misma de años atrás que solía pelear hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Frustrada, la rubia se había sentado en su cama. Las sabanas blancas yacían en su regazo y sus piernas cruzadas tipo buda. Ella había dejado escapar varios suspiros y maldiciones cuando se percato de la hora, no estaba en su casa y tampoco conocía ese lugar; esas nos eran sus sabanas y mucho menos su cama. Lentamente deslizó los pies en el cálido suelo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Ella podía captar el salitre del mar y los sonidos de las olas al romper, Sam definitivamente no estaba en su casa.

Lo extraño de todo eso era que estaba sola, no había nadie a su alrededor y todo parecía estar más calmado de lo normal, como si nada ni nadie existiera, solo ella. La rubia se permitió dudar de tanta paz, algo no estaba bien.

"Esto debe ser un sueño" murmuró antes de salir al exterior.

La suave y acogedora brisa se deslizaba por su cuerpo, jugueteando con sus rizos dorados como el sol y con la tela de su camisón. No pudo evitar sonreír ante las sensaciones tan placenteras que albergaban en su ser. "Es tan hermoso que duele", susurraba ella camino hacia la orilla, donde las olas rompían suavemente en la blanca y perlada arena. Sam se detuvo a pocos metros de su destino para barrer su mirada en el lugar, no había nadie más excepto ella y la soledad en ese momento le complacía.

Por varios minutos disfrutó del agua cristalina, fría y espumosa que rosaban sus pies haciéndole cosquillas. Se permitió cerrar sus ojos dejando que la paz invadiera su ser abrumándola por completo, en ese lugar no existía dolor y tampoco angustias.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y una expresión de terror invadía su ser de forma repentina, "¿Estaré muerta?". La pregunta murió en sus labios tan pronto como fue formulada ya que el hombre más hermoso que había visto.

"Freddie…"

"Pensé que nunca despertarías", murmuró el castaño acercándose a ella desde las profundidades. ¿Cómo pudo no notarlo?

Los suaves labios de su amigo se estrellaron con fuerza y deseo que lograba hacerla vibrar, no recordaba haber sido besada de esa forma por nadie, ni siquiera por él.

"Vamos princesa, te preparé un gran emparedado de jamón" le susurró con una sonrisa que podía derretir cualquier muro creado conscientemente en su corazón.

De pronto, ella fue consciente de su alrededor. Donde antes había soledad, ahora abundaban las personas; familias enteras y parejas que paseaban o disfrutaban del sol aparecieron ante sus ojos, para ella era intimidante no haberlo notado.

Sam se giró hacia el hombre que la había besado segundos atrás, no parecía tener más de 17 años… en realidad no parecía un hombre, se veía más como un adolescente. Un hermoso y sexi adolescente. Sus pies obedecieron a la muda sugerencia de seguirlo, en realidad, ella no quería otra cosa que estar a su lado. Sam lo siguió hasta el cobertizo de la casa de la playa, no la había detallado con claridad… ¿Cómo había pasado por alto la hermosura de ese lugar?

Ella sintió las manos de su amigo deslizándose entre las suyas. Una sensación de puro placer le invadía mientras sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los suyos. Su aliento fresco y calidez golpearon cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, era exquisito y sumamente enloquecedor. La lengua del castaño se introducía en su boca de forma desesperada, como si no existía otra forma de demostrar lo mucho que la deseaba, pero si la había. Vaya que podía sentirla, pensó la rubia sonriendo durante el beso.

"Vamos a ver quien ríe al final princesa, te aseguro que seré yo", todo pensamiento coherente desaparecía de su mente cuando sintió los dientes de Freddie rozar sus labios con solo un poco de fuerza.

El desayuno había quedado en el olvido, Sam lo sabía y la verdad es que no tenía ni una pisca de hambre. Él la llevó rápidamente hacia la habitación que abandonó cuando había despertado. Sin esperar algún tipo de permiso, Freddie la aventó suavemente contra el mullido colchón, era imposible para la rubia no reír. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y su cuerpo temblaba con anticipación, estaba a punto de ser uno con la persona que había estado evitando durante semanas.

"Anoche fue rápido y desesperado, pero te juro que gritaras tu amor por mí con cada orgasmo que logre arrancar de tu ser", ella se estremeció con la crudeza de sus palabras. Nunca lo había escuchado así. "Te deseo tanto. Eres mía".

"Soy tuya", su boca se movió sin su permiso y su voz salió estrangulada por la magnitud de sus emociones.

Sam no sabe el porqué de sus palabras, solo sabía que eran ciertas.

Sus hermosos ojos achocolatados se deslizaban por su cuerpo, desnudándola con el pensamiento y creando una atmosfera de placentera anticipación. La piel de la rubia se erizó al sentir la palma de Freddie sobre su piel desnuda. Otra cosa que no había notado era su desnudes y se preguntaba porque, olvidando momentáneamente las sensaciones que él le hacia experimentar.

"Sam", su voz se volvió apenas un susurro y ella tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para escucharle. "Pase lo que pase… recuerda que te amo".

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza saboreando la verdad en sus palabras. ¿Tanto era el amor que ese chico le profesaba? ¿Qué tan ciega podía ser? Pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron solo pudo detectar la oscuridad. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su cabeza parecía estallar con cada pálpito de dolor.

Sus manos cubrieron rápidamente su boca y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió desesperadamente hacia el baño. No se molestó en prender la luz, tampoco en terminar de recoger su cabello rubio, solo se limitó en botar todo el contenido que había en su estomago. "No lo soporto…", susurraba, el sabor acido se extendió por su lengua y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. No solo era el dolor punzante en su cabeza, también era la decepción.

Lentamente se dejó caer en el suelo frío del baño, sus labios temblaban mientras trataba de acallar los sollozos que salían sin permiso de su boca. Por un momento creyó que todo eso era real, pero tenía que haberlo notado, era demasiado irreal… Freddie era adolescente y de seguro ella también lo era en ese momento.

"Solo era un recuerdo…"

La rubia no podía creer lo real que todo había sido, si esa era la forma tan intensa de amar a un hombre y que este le amara por igual… no podía imaginarse si quiera el dolor que a Freddie le causo esa perdida. Ella no cree poder imaginarlo nunca, no estaba segura siquiera de poder recordar todo su pasado y un pasado a medias es imposible vivirlo; Sam se lo dijo una noche a Melanie y aun lo mantiene.

Intentó por más de una hora volver a retomar su sueño, descubrir un poco más de lo que fue su vida, pero por más que lo intentó le fue imposible. Con un suspiro de exasperación pura, Sam se levantó para darse una ducha y partir, más temprano de lo normal, al trabajo. Nada haría en su apartamento acostada a plena madrugada del jueves, con un dolor de cabeza que espantaría hasta el hombre más fuerte del mundo, era desesperante.

Luego de una larga y refrescante ducha, seco y vistió su cuerpo lentamente. Está demás decir que sentía su cuerpo pesado y algo adormecido. Normal si recapitulamos los hechos de las ultimas noches. Sueños, recuerdos y muchos dolores de cabeza.

* * *

><p>¿Cansada? Esa pregunta sería una burla para la rubia. Su rostro mostraba lo cansada que se sentía y lo peor es su ansiedad repentina cada vez que veía a Freddie. No le gustaba. No era su naturaleza o eso creía.<p>

"Sam, los contribuyentes necesitan sabe si darás luz verde a la nueva aplicación para las Pad", Freddie informó sin apartar los ojos de los papeles.

Si algo se podía destacar de esa nueva relación que ambos empeñaban en llevar, era su manera de tratarse en el trabajo. Netamente profesional.

"No lo sé, ¿crees que sea conveniente?" preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Su opinión es muy importante para ella y la toma de decisiones dentro de la corporación.

"Posiblemente. A pesar de ser una gran inversión, las nuevas aplicaciones prometen recaudar no solo lo invertido, sino sobrepasar", acotó sin dejar de mirarla. Cada día esa mujer se parecía más a la antigua Sam que tanto amo, pero él sabe que nunca sería lo mismo, no de nuevo. "Las encuestan dicen… ¿Sam, me estás escuchando?"

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Era lógico pensar que para la rubia todo era más difícil ahora sabía todo, sin embargo, ella es una mujer fuerte y sentía una fuerte admiración. Pasar por todo lo que ella ha pasado, estar encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico y que la tachen por loca por más de cuatro años no era fácil, definitivamente no. Tampoco lo era el descubrir de la noche a la mañana que tienes a una persona idéntica que comparte sus genes y que esa persona está casada con el ser más despreciable que ella había conocido en ese lugar, la vida era una perra sin sentimientos cuando se lo proponía.

Freddie la vio pestañear un par de veces antes de prestar toda su atención en él. Sus ojos estaban acuosos, de seguro por el tiempo que había durado sin cerrarlos, y su rostro libre de emociones. No hay nadie mejor en este mundo en ocultar sus emociones que Samantha Puckett.

"Sí, creo que es mejor dar el permiso. ¿Puedes encargarte de eso?"

"Por supuesto", se limitó a responder. "Me pondré en ello si no te molesta"

"Adelante, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme", murmuró la rubia sin mirarlo. Ella se veía afectada por algo y Freddie deseaba saber qué era ese algo.

Cuando desapareció de la oficina, Sam se permitió suspirar. La presencia del castaño allí la alteraba, no por saber quien fue él en el pasado sino por las cosas que hizo con Freddie y quiere aun hacer. Debes comportarte Sam, pensó con una mueca de desagrado. Era cierto, ella quería hacer otras cosas con el hombre, más que una simple conversación tal vez. Ella no lo sabía, estaba realmente confundida, pero cada centímetro de su piel reaccionaba a su sola presencia, era desesperante.

La rubia miró su reloj por última vez, siente de la noche, se dijo mientras murmuraba sorprendido. Esa noche no se iba a ver con nadie y en cierto modo estaba agradecida por ello. Había tenido una semana de locos, Melanie y Carly terminando de planificar los retoques para la boda que celebraría el sábado, exactamente dentro de dos días.

Cansada, la rubia emprendió un camino sin retorno hasta su apartamento, su amiga no estaba allí por supuesto. Steffy había conocido a un chico y al parecer estaba enamorada de él porque no paraba en el apartamento, ni siquiera a saludar a Sam. A ella no le molestaba, eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para estar sola y conocer a su familia y a los amigos que dejó atrás; además de un magnifico momento de descanso que, con ella, se convertiría en un concurso de preguntas no deseadas.

Cuando ella aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento, se permitió relajarse por completo. Esa era su fortaleza en días donde la pesadez y la depresión la consumían. Subió las escaleras al no tener ánimos para encontrarse con nadie en el elevador, solo quería llegar a su apartamento y tomar una ducha para dormir hasta que su cuerpo le exigiera un poco de ejercicio.

No se molestó en encender la luz de la sala al entrar, se sabía el camino de memoria. Se desvistió y casi sin pensarlo, dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo desnudo. Lentamente dejó que su cabeza se deslizara bajo el torrente suave del agua, necesitaba relajarse si su intención era descansar. Después de unos minutos, la rubia se dejó caer en la suavidad de su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada.

"La vida pudo ser más fácil, pero tenías que regresar a esta ciudad y derrumbar la poca estabilidad emocional que conseguiste a lo largo de estos años. Estas desquiciada Sam…" murmuró contra la almohada. Abatida, Sam cierra los ojos para luego comenzar a deslizarse en pacíficos momentos de oscuridad, hasta quedarse completamente desnuda.

Cuando el sol se abrió paso por su habitación supo que ya había terminado todo, aun se siente cansada y no desea levantarse, pero es necesario. Los ojos de Sam barrieron sorprendidos el espacio donde se encontraba, era irreconocible. El tapiz de las paredes asemejaban ser madera y ladrillos, y el gran espacio que la rodeaba le daba a entender que esa no era su habitación.

"Buenos días Sammy, o debería decir buenas tardes porque son las tres de la tarde", comentó divertida una joven Carly Shay. "Aun no sé como puedes siquiera dormir tanto"

"Gajes del oficio Carls. Mamá necesita dormir…", murmuró entre bostezos. "Además, necesitaba mi sueño de belleza, hoy es el gran día"

Carly comenzó a chillar antes de acostarse a su lado.

"Debes contarme con lujos y detalles todo lo que harán", la rubia negó con diversión.

"No, eso nunca. Mi nueva vida sexual será censurada. No podrás obtener sucios y cochinos detalles que luego puedan afectar tu hermosa cabecita", Carly bufó contrariada, pero no le dijo nada más. "Tomaré una ducha y luego me ayudarás con mi cabello"

"A Freddie le encantará. Sé que un cambio lo volverá loco porque adora tus rizos, pero eso será…"

"Sí, lo sé…" murmuró con voz soñadora y luego dijo. "Lo amo y todo lo que hago es pensando en él"

"Lo sé", fue la respuesta de Carly antes de que Sam saliera de la habitación.

Horas más tarde, Sam se miraba al espejo complacida. No solo llevaba un hermoso vestido que realzaba una figura que nunca imagino poseer, también su cabello caía libremente por sus hombros y espalda hasta llegar casi a la curva de su trasero. Nunca imagino admitir algo como eso, pero se veía realmente atractiva. Su vestido era azul oscuro combinado con un cinturón fino plateado y negro; el vestido era corto, lo suficiente como para dejar que los chicos echaran a volar su imaginación y sus zapatos altos de satén negro y piedras brillantes. Definitivamente estaba perfecta. Ella deslizó su mirada hacia su rostro, está vez Carly hizo un trabajo excepcional, pensó complacida.

Sus labios tenuemente pintados de un color rojo combinado con rosado y algo de brillo que difuminaba el color. Sus mejillas apenas tenían algo de rosa, a la rubia no le gustaba exagerar con los cosméticos y al parecer su amiga lo había entendido esa vez. Y por ultimo estaban sus ojos. Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sus manos subieron automáticamente para tocar su rostro. El azul de sus ojos brillaba con más intensidad y ese verdor que aparecía en ocasiones acompañando al azul, se alzaba imponente es ese momento.

"Estoy feliz…", murmuró la rubia apenas audible para ella.

"Deberías, es la primera vez que te veo tan cómoda con tu parte femenina", aseguró su amiga irrumpiendo en la habitación. "Freddie espera por ti"

Sam asiente sonriente antes de precipitarse fuera de ese lugar, ella solo quería llegar a la sala y verlo con sus propios ojos. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, ella sintió un leve mareo o al menos eso pensó porque todo a su alrededor desapareció de pronto, como si fuera una interferencia. Sin embargo, ella pasó por alto ese detalle y siguió bajando las escaleras, solo cuando vio a Freddie supo que ya nada podía salir mal.

Sam se despertó exaltada, estaba en una habitación diferente. Las paredes tenían un hermoso tapiz moderno y la cama era muy espaciosa. Ella suspiró abatida, parecía estar soñando con su primera vez con Freddie, pero nada se iba a comparar con la noche anterior. No solo fue el placer que él le hizo sentir, sino la intensidad de los sentimientos que lograron profesarse hasta caer en la inconsciencia. Lentamente, Sam se deslizó fuera de las sabanas de seda y esquivo algunas almohadas que la rodeaban antes de tocar la alfombra con uno de sus pies.

La rubia fijó su mirada en el desorden de sabanas y almohadas antes de morder sus labios. ¿Qué estarían pensando sus compañeros de los gritos que él logró sacarle la noche anterior? Estaba segura que no permitió el sueño de nadie en todo el piso del hotel, ella nunca había sido una gritona y esa era la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

"Lo sé…, mamá… uff", la rubia sonrió con la queja de su novio. "Si nos estamos cuidando. Hmmm. ¡Bien!", sea cual sea su conversación, para ella estaba más que claro que su suegra ya lo sabía todo y extrañamente no le disgustaba ni apenaba.

Freddie estaba sentado en la sala contigua a las habitaciones, solo llevaba bóxers negros y nada más. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente separadas y, por primera vez, su cuerpo adoptaba una posición despreocupada; olvidando por completo el porte correcto que su madre le había enseñado. A ella le parecía más guapo de esa forma, entonces decidió que no le molestaría verlo todos los días de esa manera.

"Adiós mamá, ya Sam despertó y bajaremos a desayunar", la rubia sonrió ante la mentira, había una bandeja en la mesa del comedor con su desayuno. Él solo quería dejar a su madre para centrarse en Sam. "Buenos días mi amor, te ves hermosa sin nada más que tu piel y curvas para mostrar", ella se sobresaltó al no notar su desnudez y le sorprendió lo cómoda que se sentía por eso.

Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras ella se sentaba a ahorcadas. "Te amo", susurró con voz ronca antes de atacar su boca con labios y lengua.

Era sorprendente como un simple beso podía encenderla tan fácil. En realidad no puedo llamarlo un simple beso, esto es casi animal pensó antes de olvidar que tenía cerebro y caer rendida a sus pies. Freddie era un excelente amante, era considerado y lo demostró muchas veces en su primera noche. Parecía nunca tener suficiente de Sam y eso a ella le encantaba.

"Esto será rápido y silencioso", murmuró con una sonrisa divertida el castaño. "Recibí varias llamadas de la recepción y de Carly por supuesto"

"Por supuesto", repitió la rubia jadeante. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero le encantaba que él se comportara tan dominante en la cama, le complementa.

"A mi también me gusta, pero también amo cuando pierdes la cordura y tomas las riendas". Sam se sonrojó suavemente al saber que dejó escapar esos pensamientos, pero eso no la detuvo, lo necesitaba ya.

Deslizando la única pieza que lo mantenía cubierto, la rubia lo apresó con sus piernas y se deslizó suavemente en su dureza.

"Sí, definitivamente será rápido", gruñó Freddie antes de gemir.

"Sí…", fue todo lo que ella pudo decirle.

Hicieron el amor con tanta intensidad que casi se les hizo imposible no gritar. Para Sam, Freddie era el único hombre en su vida, su otra mitad y este le complementa de muchas formas, el sexo era una de ellas. Su novio era virgen al igual que ella, pero él tenía un talento natural y espontaneo que la hacia alucinar, era casi increíble.

Esa noche, Sam estaba reluciente. No precisamente por la sesión de esa mañana, sino por las palabras de Freddie esa tarde. Él le había dicho que su sueño era formar una familia con ella y quería tener muchos hijos. También le dijo que los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella eran únicos y jamás le olvidaría, pase lo que pase. La rubia suspiro por quinta vez en menos de dos minutos antes de buscar con la mirada a su novio, quería besarlo y no le importaba el lugar donde se encontraban, ella le haría saber que solo quería estar con él, alejados de ese lugar.

Cuando lo vio una sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios, así que caminó a paso decidido hacia el chico de sus sueños. Tocó su hombro y lo besó. Menos de un segundo le basto para saber que no se trataba de su novio. Sam se apartó sorprendida y apenada, y cuando se disponía a disculparse con el desconocido lo vio. Sus ojos que normalmente mostraban todo el amor que él sentía hacia ella, ahora mostraban solo resentimiento y dolor.

"Freddie…", él negó con la cabeza mientras su amiga suspiraba decepcionada.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron por segunda vez esa noche, pero ahora si estaba segura de encontrarse en su habitación. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el ventilador de techo que giraba lentamente. Se sentía tan confundida y apenada por todos los recuerdos, ella sabía que eso pasó, de verdad pasó. Derramando lágrimas y soltando un pequeño sollozo, Sam se dirigió hacia su armario. Tomó su maleta y comenzó a meter su ropa de forma desordenada, ella no podía enfrentarlo de nuevo.

Una cosa era saberlo por palabras y otra era descubrir como fue todo. Se sentía insegura consigo misma y abatida. Ella lo amo o lo ama… no puede saberlo y se siente muy confundida por ello. No seré capaz de verlo en el trabajo y menos en la iglesia. Sus ojos se posaron con tristeza en el vestido color champaña que colgaba delicadamente en la puerta de su armario.

"Lo siento Carly…", murmuró antes de marcar a una aerolínea, tenía que desaparecer.

Después de diez minutos estaba lista para partir, un taxi la esperaba en la entrada para abandonar de una vez por todo aquello que amo y aun ama. Ella no permitió que el conductor le ayudara, solo subió la maleta al asiento trasero y ella ocupo el delantero.

"Al aeropuerto…", dijo decidida antes de mirar por última vez las calles de la ciudad que, en algún momento, fueron su hogar.

Por otro lado, Stefany observaba horrorizada como su mejor amiga tomaba un taxi y se marchaba sin mirar atrás. Lo único que esperaba es que esa no sea la última vez que vería a Sam.


End file.
